The Little Games We Play
by 1Little-Kitten1
Summary: Alya and Nino plot to get Adrien to fall for Marinette. They have several ideas that could work. Adrien is in love with his lady, and Marinette is head over heels for the blond model. Feelings don't change easily... Or do they? These teenagers are in for an emotional roller coaster ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just like any other girl of her age, other than the fact that she had a superhero identity. No one knew she was Ladybug except herself, her kwami Tikki, and Master Fu the guardian of the miraculous. She hadn't met Master Fu yet, but he had been the one who secretly gave her the box containing her earrings.

Like any other girl, she had a crush. She had a huge crush on a boy in her class, Adrien Agreste. It was so bad that she had created a huge chart that displayed the boy's daily schedule, making her best friend, Alya Cesaire, worry for her.

Marinette tended to sleep in. She swore it was because of her busy life as a hero of Paris, but she couldn't use that excuse when she showed up to class late. This was another one of those mornings. Another morning where she slept in, rushed to school, and created another excuse to explain why she was late to class.

* * *

Marinette's POV

"Marinette!"

I heard my name called as something pulled the warm blankets off of me. Instantly I could feel the cool air surround me. I shivered and curled into a ball, trying to keep as much warmth as I could.

"Marinette! Wake up! You're late for school! Again!"

I groaned and stirred in bed a little more. I know Tikki has my best interests at heart, but why did I need to worry about going to school? Can't I just stay home and sleep in my warm blankets and comfortable bed?

"Marinette, you do realize that if you don't get up out of bed and go to school," Tikki paused as she added a teasing tone to her voice. "You miss the chance to see Adrien."

As if it were magic, and it perfectly could have been knowing Tikki was a magical creature, I sat bolt upright and my eyes snapped open. "I'm up!"

Tikki giggled in response and flew around my head as I tied my hair back into my usual pigtails.

I hopped out of bed after thanking my kwami, then quickly dressed into my usual everyday attire. Then I opened the small pink bag that Tikki hid in throughout the day. The kwami took the hint and flew into hiding as I slung my backpack over my shoulders and rushed downstairs.

I stuffed a few chocolate chip cookies into the small pink bag that hung from my shoulder to my opposite hip to keep Tikki well-fed while we were at school then ran out the door. Thankfully, I didn't have to run far to get to the school, but that didn't mean I wasn't out of breath by the time I crashed into the classroom, interrupting Ms. Bustier and causing her to stop talking mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said quickly and sped walked to my seat. "I slept in because I had to stay up late and help my parents in the bakery-"

"Because overworking yourselves is how you bakers are able to make any sort of living." Chloe Bourgeois interrupted with a smirk. She has been my rival for as long as the two of us could remember.

I narrowed my eyes and scowled at the blonde, but they soon widened as I suddenly saw the floor rushing up to me. I let out a slight cry of surprise, and a thud followed as I hit the floor.

"Typical, clumsy Marinette." Chloe sneered. "Can't go anywhere without tripping over your own two feet, can you?"

I was just about to fire back a comeback I was sure would have been so nasty it would have left the blonde witch speechless, but instead looked up in surprise as another voice beat me to it.

"Marinette didn't trip over her feet, Chlo. It was my bag." Adrien Agreste said in my defense, then knelt down next to me as he offered me a hand. "I'm sorry about that." He said with an embarrassed smile. "I shouldn't have left my bag there."

"Oh." I said as I eyed his hand, then flicked my gaze back up to meet his emerald green eyes. A blush spread across my face, and I tried hard to ignore it and the slight snicker I heard coming from Alya sitting just behind Nino Lahiffe, Adrien's best friend.

"I'm fine! I mean, I'm great! Yeah. I mean, no I'm sorry. I was in your bag's way."

I mentally face palmed as I shut myself up and silently took Adrien's hand to stand up. The moment I was back to my feet, I quickly slid into my seat and put my backpack on the desk, hiding my face so only Alya could see how embarrassed I was. I quickly glanced at her, hoping for some sort of sympathy or concern. But what did I get? An amused smirk.

"You were in his bag's way?" Alya questioned teasingly and quietly so only I could hear. I groaned in embarrassment and sunk lower in my seat, gripping my backpack in front of me tighter. Alya only snickered in response.

After a few minutes passed, I decided that I had calmed down enough so I no longer showed the blush I was previously hiding. I lowered my backpack, laying it on the table and pushing it to the side so I could see Ms. Bustier.

I tried to pay attention, but Nino's quiet question to Adrien caught me off guard.

"What was that all about, dude?"

"Nothing." Adrien responded quietly. "I was just making sure Marinette was okay. She tripped over my bag after all."

"Girl, did you hear him?" She whispered to me excitedly. "Adrien wanted to check on you!"

"Yeah..." I replied quietly, blushing more. Though it's only because I tripped over his bag and he just felt bad. I'm such a mess.

The room fell into silence as everyone listened to Ms. Bustier. Today the lesson was about the French Revolution. Yes, as interesting as it is, I've been hearing about it all my life. Every year of school we get into the topic more in depth, but I've already learned about the main points of the Battles of Abukir in 1799 and 1801.

Almost as soon as Ms. Bustier finished her lecture and told us we had free time until school was dismissed, I could hear Nino tapping on his desk. I glanced at him and saw that he had already thrown on his headphones and was no doubt jamming to his new mixes. I giggled softly as my eyes wandered to Alya who was looking at Nino with a small smile. Not long ago, she admitted she had a thing for him.

I turned the other way and leaned down to put my things away into my backpack. I sat upright as soon as I detected Adrien's voice and soft chuckle.

"I already said it was nothing. Just a friend helping a friend..." I heard him say. He sounded so unsure of himself as he trailed off. What was he talking about? I looked at Alya curiously and she pointed at me with a smirk. My face immediately burned. Me? Was he referring to me? If so, what did he mean?

"A friend helping a friend..." I muttered to myself then whispered a bit louder to Alya. "What does that mean?"

"Oh..." Alya replied teasingly. I swear, she was purposely being loud enough for the boys to hear. "I don't know..."

She stopped talking as a small thud was heard in front of us. We both turned in surprise to see Adrien with his head down on his desk with his arms folded under. "Huh?" I questioned aloud in my confusion. What happened to him? Was he okay?

* * *

Adrien's POV

"Hey... Adrien?" Nino called out slowly, leaning closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder worriedly. "Dude... Are you sick?"

I rested my head on my arms to face Nino, revealing a bright red face. "I... I Don't know..." I said as Nino struggled to contain his laughter, but failed when he burst into laughter.

After a couple of seconds of trying to calm himself down, he looked at me with worry once more. "You're not sick, right? 'Cause, I mean, I'd feel bad for laughing at you if you were."

I hid my face once more in my arms, shaking my head no to answer Nino. It wasn't my fault that I was acting so weird! Nino was teasing me much more than he ever had before for helping Marinette.

He had been getting funny looks in the forms of smirks and the wiggling of eyebrows from Nino, as well as nudges and kissy faces. I knew what Nino was hinting at, but he hadn't ever made any kind of remark about it before.

With it being the first time I was being teased for the possibility of having a crush on Marinette, and with how badly Nino was teasing me, yes, I was a bit embarrassed. Imagine if my classmates knew what Nino was getting at! And of all people, Marinette was sitting right behind us!

I could see Nino exchanging what looked like amused, yet concerned looks with Alya, but ignored it and sat back up in my seat. My face wasn't quite so red, which was a good thing. Maybe no one really noticed, and I could get Nino to forget about it.

I turned to Nino with a small smile, attempting to cover up my embarrassment. "I-I'm fine, Nino, really."

"Good." Nino smiled, then looked down to his left. I couldn't see his expression, but I noticed Alya leaning down to him. She whispered something in Nino's ear as she handed him something, he looked at whatever Alya gave him, then he looked at me with a grin.

"Dude, you're free today after school, right?" He asked. "Want to hang at the park with me, Alya, and Mari?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it definitely will be." Nino grinned, then turned back to Alya and gave her a double thumbs up.

I turned around in my seat to look at the two girls as well. Alya was grinning back at Nino and I, and I had a feeling she had some sort of plan and that Nino was in on it. I didn't think about it for too long though before I noticed Marinette was looking at me. I gave her a smile, which she returned awkwardly.

I just hope it was her normal awkwardness, and nothing concerning my embarrassment from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marinette's POV

"Since we're all here..." Alya said. "We should play a game. Just the four of us."

When the school bell rang, the four of us rushed to the park, excited to hang out. Luckily, Adrien hadn't had anything scheduled for the afternoon, so he was free.

"What game?" Nino asked. He gave Alya _an I-know-what-you're-up-to look_. I looked at Adrien to see if he had any idea of what they were planning, but he looked as if our friends weren't hiding anything.

Alya smirked. "Truth or Dare?" She suggested in a tone that worried me. I would have to play. This was no suggestion.

"Yeah!" Nino said enthusiastically and playfully nudged Adrien's arm. "What do you think, dude?"

I shyly glanced at Adrien. His look of confusion and excitement surprised me. "Sounds fun." He said. "How's it played?" He looked at Alya and Nino with big eyes and a wide grin. My eyes widened slightly with surprise. He's never played before?

"Woah, woah, woah..." Nino said, taken aback by Adrien's statement. "You're saying you've never played Truth or Dare before?"

Adrien shrugged. "What can I say? The benefits of being home schooled all through my childhood."

"Dude." Nino said, chuckling softly. "This is gonna be fun."

"But it's his first time playing!" I said suddenly, not knowing I would say anything until the words came out of my mouth. "There should be more than just the four of us playing."

"You think so?" Alya asked as she looked around us. Her eyes and smile brightened, and I looked in the direction she was looking to see Kim and Max. "Hey!" Alya yelled, waving her arm to get their attention. "You guys wanna play Truth or Dare with us?"

Kim and Max looked at each other for a moment. Max gave us a thumbs up, and Kim raised both of his arms giving us a double thumbs up. Not long after, Kim and Max joined us beneath the tree we had decided to sit under.

"I invited Alix, and she invited Mylene. That's cool, right?" Kim asked hopefully as he looked at each of our faces.

"The more the merrier." Nino said happily. As we waited for Alix and Mylene to show up, we had seen Nathaniel sketching some flower bush nearby, and Rose and Juleka had been seen on a park bench lost in conversation. All three had agreed to play with us. When everyone was there, we organized ourselves into a large circle with a bottle in the middle.

"What about Chloe?" Kim asked as we were about to start the game. I inwardly groaned. Who wanted her here? Not me! She'd not only ruin the game; she'd ruin Adrien's first time of playing Truth or Dare!

"And Sabrina?" Max added. Everyone looked at each other with a silent agreement. We weren't going to extend the invitation.

"I'll text her." Adrien declared, breaking the silence. I looked at him in shock. He hadn't seemed to understand the memo of NOT inviting her.

A couple minutes of waiting for a response from Chloe past before Adrien's phone went off. He frowned after reading the text. "What did she say?" Kim asked curiously.

"She says, _Sorry Adrikins, but I'd rather not. I mean, being with you is always a treat, but if you want to spend time with me, let's not have all of those lowlifes around_." After reading the message aloud, Adrien looked around at each of us with an apologetic face. On the inside, I celebrated.

"No worries, Dude." Nino said quickly, hoping to make Adrien feel better. Kim smiled reassuringly as well, though he still seemed slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, we don't need Chloe!" Alya said to everyone. "We don't need her to have a great time! Now... Who's ready to play Truth or Dare?"

"Marinette, you go first!" Alya said, nudging me forward towards the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, okay, jeez." I giggled as I spun the bottle. As it spun, I backed up to my spot in the circle and watched the bottle. The bottle gradually slowed to a stop, pointing to Max.

"Truth." Max said, looking at me expectantly. I tapped my chin with a finger as I thought of a good question. My grin broadened when I thought of one.

"What's your most embarrassing fear?" I asked. Max adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before responding.

"Well... I have Agnosiophobia." He stated, and after realizing no one knew what that was, he sighed slightly. "The fear of not having knowledge."

Kim snickered a bit. "You're afraid of not knowing something? You know waaaaay more than I do!"

"It's more of not knowing what to do rather than not knowing everything." Max said. "Anyway, I suppose it is my turn now." Max moved towards the bottle. He spun it, and it eventually landed on Mylene. Max looked at her with a small smile. "Truth or dare, Mylene?"

Mylene thought for a moment, and eventually chose truth. Max thought for seconds, then asked, "What is your favorite subject in school?"

"Typical Max!" Kim called out with a snicker. "Always something to do with school and knowledge stuff."

"Yes, Kim." Max said back. "School and knowledge stuff is like you and sports."

"Ohh..." Kim said. I giggled softly as his face turned into one of understanding. Everyone else let out soft laughs of amusement, including Max and Kim.

After she finished laughing, Mylene spoke. "I really like social sciences class. History. All those stories about people before us are really cool. They show that we aren't so different from them even though we lived at different time periods."

Max nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more." He said. I smiled at Mylene. I never took much a liking to history, apart from hearing about past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs, and the history of the miraculous. Maybe if I had the mindset of Mylene, I'd find school history more interesting.

Mylene spun the bottle, landing on Juleka. "Juleka, truth or dare?" Mylene asked her.

With her usual quiet voice, Juleka answered, "Truth."

"Have you ever worn your hair up?" Mylene asked. Juleka gave a small nod.

"I used to when I was seven years old." She said quietly. "I wore ponytails a lot, but I like it this way."

"I want to see you with your hair up!" Rose squealed from next to Juleka. "Please! It would look so pretty!"

"Maybe." Juleka answered. "If I'm dared to do it, maybe." Rose smiled, seeming satisfied with the response. Juleka leaned forward and spun the bottle.

It landed on me. "Marinette, truth or dare?" She asked. I thought for a moment. I would've chosen dare, but everyone knows Juleka sometimes has trouble thinking of dares. I chose truth.

"Will you design me something for the next school dance?" She asked. Before I could answer, Rose blurted, "Me too?" I smiled as the other girls around the circle were asking if I could make them something as well. I nodded and smiled at them.

"It would be my pleasure, girls." I said. It felt like an honor to have so many of my classmates that wanted me to design something for them, and for a dance too! That meant I got to design dresses, one of my favorite things to design and make. I was already planning out some of the designs in my head, special for each girl's personality as I spun the bottle. When it stopped, I asked, "Truth or dare?" without looking at the person it landed on.

"Truth." I froze and my cheeks grew hot as I recognized the voice. It had landed on Adrien.

I couldn't talk. I was so surprised that I got to ask my crush a question, that I couldn't come up with a single good question. I couldn't blurt out the first one that came to mind, _do you like me? _That would just be awkward. _Who do you like?_ Nope, not that either.

I blurted out the first question that popped into my head that wouldn't embarrass me too much. "Do you like cheese?" I face palmed mentally. Gosh... I'm so lame...

Adrien laughed a bit. "Some cheese, yes." He said.

"Like... I don't know..." Nino spoke up. "Camembert?"

Adrien made a disgusted face. "No way! Who would?"

"Well, you do smell like it all the time." Nino pointed out.

Now that I think about it, he does. But it's not overwhelming. It's more subtle and... unique.

* * *

Adrien's POV

We had been playing truth or dare for about half an hour when two others joined us at the park. I smiled when I saw them coming our way, but not everyone seemed thrilled, except maybe Kim.

"I thought you said you weren't going to come and hang around us _lowlifes_." Alya said tensely.

"I thought about it and decided that I would suffer through it so Adrien wouldn't have to alone."

"How thoughtful." Alix spoke up in a sarcastic tone.

The blonde sat down next to me and linked her arm through mine. "So, are we going to play this game or what?"

I think everyone rolled their eyes at Chloe's question, except for me, Sabrina and Chloe of course. I tried to hide my annoyance, though I did attempt to subtly remove my arm from hers. It didn't work.

"Fine." Nathaniel said before leaning forward to spin the bottle, resuming our game. It pointed at Rose.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…" Rose tapped her chin as she thought. "I'll go with truth."

"Okay." Nathaniel said, then paused to think for a moment. "Are you over Prince Ali? I mean, it's been months since I've last heard you say anything about him."

Rose instantly nodded. "Yeah." She said and glanced at Juleka, and I swear I saw both of the girls' cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. "I've moved on from him and found someone else."

Everyone exchanged smirks. It had been pretty obvious that Rose and Juleka had something, and we were all waiting for them to open up about it.

"Who is this new someone?" Mylene asked.

"I don't have to say." Rose answered as she spun the bottle. "I already answered my truth. Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marinette replied with a smile.

Rose's eyes seemed to light up with excitement. "I was hoping you'd choose that! Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Marinette didn't say anything, but her face turned dark with embarrassment and she started to fidget uncomfortably.

"Marinette," Max said suspiciously. "You're blushing… Have you?"

Marinette didn't answer for a couple more seconds before she looked down and slowly nodded her head.

"Girl!" Alya squealed. "How could you not tell me?! Who was it?!"

"I-I… D-don't…" She stammered, clearly still flustered. "I don't know who he is."

"That's because whoever he is doesn't really exist." Chloe snorted. "I mean, who would want to kiss Marinette?"

All eyes turned on Chloe with glares. "What?" She asked innocently. "I know we were all thinking it."

"No, you were the only one thinking it." Alya snapped back.

"My turn!" Marinette said quickly, obviously trying to move on from the topic, then spun the bottle. "Alya, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alya answered easily.

"I dare you to wear lipstick as war paint." Marinette said, smiling slyly.

Alya shrugged and pulled out her lipstick. She made a vertical red line above her nose and between her eyebrows, and added two more horizontal lines on each cheek. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Marinette giggled as she took pictures with her phone. "And you can't wash it off until you get home."

Alya shrugged again as she spun the bottle. "Adrien, truth or dare?"

I struggled not to laugh more at her new appearance as I answered. "Dare."

"I dare you to show us your best Chat Noir impersonation." Alya smirked.

I couldn't contain my laughter at the irony. I could tell she didn't think I could do a very good job. "How must I _purr_tend to be Chat Noir?" I grinned, feeling proud of the pun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marinette's POV

"Until I tell you to stop." Alya grinned.

"I'm _feline_ confident about this dare." He said as he stood up. Chloe tried to protest when he stood up and took a step away from her, but he looked relieved. I can't blame him. Who would want Chloe clinging onto them?

With his first couple puns I knew that Adrien knew Chat Noir well enough to get that down, but I was curious to see how well he knew my partner to act like him. The most that the majority of civilians knew about Chat was that he makes puns, he likes baked goods, and he has a massive crush on me.

My eyes widened slightly as Adrien started to dance around. He was doing the same moves that Chat had when he and I were distracting Mr. Pigeon. How would he know about that? Unless maybe…

Someone happened to get footage and he saw it?

When he started dancing, everyone started laughing except for myself and Chloe. I was too shocked by how he knew to dance like him, and Chloe just rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed.

Alya scoffed. "Chat Noir isn't like that, Adrien."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Adrien asked with a slight smirk. He stopped dancing and started to flex his arms. "I thought I was doing a _purr_fect demonstration."

I was shocked when he started to flex. I didn't think anyone really knew Chat except for me. How would he know all this when even Alya didn't know? Maybe Adrien is friends with Chat?

"Fine." Alya scoffed again. "But you can't really show your best impersonation without Ladybug. Why don't you pretend that Marinette is Ladybug?"

"What?!" Chloe and I demanded at the same time.

"I-I don't think I should-" I tried to say. I was nervous about the possibility of being up in front of everyone with Adrien.

"Exactly why I should be the one that pretends to be Ladybug." Chloe interrupted me. "Marinette is too much of a coward to act as Ladybug."

I looked at Chloe and my eyes narrowed. "No. I'll do it." I told her as I stood up with new found confidence. It was probably me just wanting to prove Chloe wrong, because I forgot for a moment that I was to do this with Adrien until I was standing right in front of him.

"H-hi." I stammered with a nervous smile, my cheeks already turning a light shade of pink. Everyone around us went quiet in anticipation at how we'd act.

Adrien let out an amused breath as he smiled back at me. "Hi." He said. "You didn't have to let them _bug_ you into this, Bugaboo."

I froze at the nickname and I could feel my blush darken. Instantly I felt tongue tied. Even though I don't necessarily like it when Chat calls me that, I liked hearing it from Adrien.

"What's wrong?" He continued with that cute, stupid smirk of his. "_Cat_ got your tongue?"

"N-no." I managed to get out. "I was just put into a tight _spot_, that's all."

I smiled a little more at the pun I made, especially when Adrien looked surprised when it came out of my mouth.

"My Lady, you are quite the _charmer_." He said after clearing his throat.

I blushed a little more but mentally told myself to quit. All I had to do was pretend this was really Chat I was talking to, not Adrien.

"Thanks, _Chat_," I said, putting my hands on my hips to get in character. "But now's not the time for your puns."

"There's always time _fur_ puns, Bugaboo." He said and took my hand in his. He gave me a slight bow as he kissed the back of it. Any hope I had pf pretending Adrien was Chat vanished in that instant.

My mouth parted in surprise and my face turned bright red. I hesitated briefly before making one last _'Ladybug'_ action by taking my hand from his hold and pushing Adrien away with a finger on his nose.

Like what I would do with Chat. That's what everyone would expect Ladybug to do to Chat, and Adrien and I were supposed to pretend to be the heroes.

My face was still red as I looked down and turned away from Adrien. Everyone who had been watching, except for Chloe, applauded us. Adrien took a bow, and I made an awkward curtsy.

"Good job."

I turned my head to look at Adrien and noticed that he was holding his fist towards me. I smiled and put my fist against his. It must have been his last way of impersonating Chat for the dare.

"That was great, you two!" Alya called above the rest of the noise being made by our classmates. "Go ahead and spin the bottle, Adrien. Your dare is over."

Adrien and I sat back down at our places, and he spun the bottle. I became lost in thought though, and lost track of the game.

How had Adrien known how to act so well as Chat? Has more footage leaked out than I originally thought? Why wouldn't it be broadcasted everywhere?

* * *

Adrien's POV

That was one dare that I definitely enjoyed. An excuse to be myself without others realizing it? I'd do it again anytime, anywhere.

I smiled to myself in amusement as I spun the bottle. The look on Alya's face was priceless. She definitely didn't think I'd be able to pull off a good Chat Noir impersonation, but I showed her.

I looked at Nino next to me and smiled when the bottle stopped spinning. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare, dude." Nino smiled back. "Give me your best shot."

I thought for a moment of a good dare for him. My gaze flicked to Alya and I noticed that she was busy trying not to laugh as she looked at Marinette, who was still a shade of pink and seemed dazed.

I looked back at Nino with a slight smirk. "I dare you to text your crush."

Nino's face turned a faint shade of red. "Wow. You don't go easy, do you?"

"You'll thank me later." I said as I winked playfully. Nino took out his phone and started to type a message that I knew was for Alya.

It hasn't been too long since the Animan incident. Ladybug had locked Nino in a cage at the zoo with Alya to keep them safe, and things happened between them. Nino still refuses to tell me all the details.

I know that Nino likes Alya, and it's clear that she likes him too. I'm just trying to give them that little push to take it a step further. Maybe I'll see if Marinette would help me later on.

The same moment that Nino was putting his phone down, Alya's phone notification went off. She glanced at her phone, then up at Nino.

She looked really confused, and that made me wonder what Nino had texted her, but I also realized that Alya was probably too distracted with Marinette to hear the dare.

Before anyone could say anything, Nino spun the bottle again.

"Dare!"

Alix and Kim looked at each other. Surprise was quickly replaced by a challenging glare.

"It's pointing at me!" Alix declared.

"No, it's not!" Kim protested. "It's obviously pointing at me!"

"Neither of you are correct." Max put in as the two continued to glare at each other. "The bottle is pointing between you two. Technically Nino has to re-spin."

Alix and Kim each huffed and crossed their arms. Nino started to chuckle.

"Why not give you both a dare?" He suggested. The two instantly brightened.

"What do we have to do?" Alix asked enthusiastically.

"I dare you to race each other around the park." Nino said. "Alix can have a five second head start because of how long your strides are, Kim."

"No way!" Alix protested. "That would be totally unfair to Kim. He should be the one with the head start."

"What does the winner get?" Kim asked, changing the subject.

"The winner gets to take the next turn." Nino answered simply.

"And the loser?" Kim continued.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do." Nino said, smirking a bit.

"You're so on." Kim and Alix said at the same time as they both stood up.

In a matter of seconds, they were off. The class cheered the entire time for both of the racers. It was a close call, but Alix won by a hair.

"See?" She asked, panting a bit, then paused to take a drink of water. "Kim would've needed an advantage."

"Yeah, yeah." Kim rolled his eyes playfully. "Now what are you going to make me do?"

"You don't get to do another dare for the rest of the game." Alix said with a smirk.

It looked as though that was the worst punishment imaginable for Kim.

* * *

Marinette's POV

"Marinette."

"Marinette, you're doing it again."

I started and looked at Alya. My face flushed with embarrassment. Ever since Adrien and I had done that Ladybug and Chat Noir act, I can't stop thinking about it. Who could blame me? Adrien kissed my hand!

"Sorry." I muttered. "What?"

"Adrien asked you what you think of Chat Noir." Alya smirked, and I know she knew what I had thought about. "You chose truth, remember?"

"Oh. Right." I said, and paused for a second. I couldn't bring myself to look at Adrien as I answered because I knew that if I did, I'd go back to that state of me thinking about-

Never mind. I'm not going to bring it back up again.

"Chat Noir…" I started as I thought about how I'd answer. "Honestly… He annoys me to pieces."

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What… What do you mean?"

Adrien sounded stunned, confused, maybe even a little hurt.

I chuckled awkwardly. "He makes too many puns when he and Ladybug should be focused on taking care of the akumas." I explained. "And he's a major flirt. I'm sure he's flirted with all the girls in Paris."

More silence followed until Alya spoke up. "But…?"

"As annoying as he can be," I continued, smiling a little. "I don't know what I… I mean Paris… and Ladybug would do without him. He is very caring and understanding. I can honestly say that I'd trust him with my life."

It was quiet until I heard a sniff. I looked up towards Rose and saw that she was trying to hold back tears. "That was so sweet!" She squealed. "And so romantic!"

Romantic? That is so not what I was going for. At all.

"I-I don't think it was romantic." I protested quickly.

"Do you have a crush on Chat Noir?" Chloe spoke up with a sneer. "How pathetic. Then again, maybe it would work out between you two. The two losers of Paris getting together."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrien demanded, narrowing his eyes at Chloe. "Do you realize what you're saying? Not only are you calling one of Paris' superheroes a loser, you're also calling Marinette a loser."

"And?" Chloe asked innocently. "It's common knowledge, Adrikins. I can't believe you're trying to defend them, because we all know that you think the same thing."

I couldn't hold myself back. I looked at Adrien and saw how angry he was at Chloe. I've seen him angrier, but he doesn't usually let his frustrations with Chloe show.

Adrien opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted when his phone started buzzing. He closed his mouth and answered the phone instead, though he was still glaring at Chloe as he stood up.

"Yeah." He said into the phone. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

He lowered the phone and looked around at everyone. "I've got to run." He said, forcing a smile though everyone could tell he wasn't happy. "See you all later."

With a final look at Chloe, and an apologetic one to me, he walked away. I followed him with my eyes with curiosity. "Why did he get so mad?" I asked.

"He doesn't want me to give away his secret." Chloe said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alya demanded, glaring harder at Chloe than before.

"It means that everything I said was right." Chloe laughed as if it were obvious. "He agrees with me. He just doesn't want to get on anyone's bad side."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adrien's POV

I needed to get out and stretch my legs. I couldn't believe Chloe had the nerve to say all that! Little did she know, I'm Chat Noir, so it was me that she called a loser. I can take it though. But when she says it about Marinette? No. I don't think so.

I had been sitting on the Eiffel Tower lost in thought about what Chloe had said. It took me a few minutes before I was able to take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

I just don't understand why she thinks everyone is below her.

Did it make Marinette upset? Chloe says it so much that I wouldn't be surprised if Marinette was used to it. But what if she was just hiding the hurt?

I think I better go check on her. Just in case.

What if Chloe's words really upset Marinette? Should I do something to convince her that nothing Chloe said was true?

And just like that, I had an idea. Something that could brighten her mood if she was feeling down. I mean, all girls like flowers, right?

As fast as it took me to get to the Eiffel Tower, I was back in my room. I detransformed and tossed Plagg a piece of Camembert, knowing he would complain if I didn't, then quickly walked out of my room.

I walked down the halls, looking around in hopes no one would question what I was doing. I paused briefly outside a room, and when I was sure no one was around to see me, I walked inside and quietly closed the door behind me.

I was in my father's old scrap room.

He had used it when he was first starting with his designs before his industry became popular. Some of the old materials he used to use was around, as well as old outfits that hadn't been quite as good as my father had hoped. Sometimes he came here and reused the cloths and fabrics, but mostly this room was a free-for-all.

I walked across the room, my hand feeling all the types of fabrics as I looked around. These materials were still in great condition despite sitting around for many years.

I came to a stop when I spotted what I had been looking for. Ribbon. There were ribbons of all sizes and colors available for my choosing.

What was Marinette's favorite color again? Pink? Yes, that's right.

Out of all the choices of shades of pink, I decided on a ribbon the shade of lavender. It was the right length I was looking for too, so that was a bonus.

I stuffed the ribbon in my pocket and went to leave the scrap room. I didn't need anyone seeing me with the ribbon if I got caught.

"Adrien?"

And I got caught. I had tried to subtly open the door to leave and wasn't able to see if anyone was around first. I paused briefly before stepping out of the room and closing the door again behind me.

"Adrien, why were you in there? You know nothing of much value is in there."

"I go in there sometimes because the materials remind me of Mom." I said. Maybe not the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

I looked at my father as he took in my response. "She and I used to make up games in there, remember?" I continued. "I like to relive some of those memories at times."

My father only lowered his head in a slight nod. "I understand. Come with me."

Before I could say another word, he turned and walked down the hall. I reluctantly followed, wondering why he was leading me through the house. Where was he taking me?

Then I realized it. The same place I had planned on going next.

The garden is always beautiful during a sunset. The way the sun hits the many flowers and trees makes them seem to sparkle, especially when they were just watered by one of the gardeners.

My father led me to the statue that we have of my mom, surrounded by a giant red rose bush.

"Roses we're your mother's favorite." My father told me as he plucked one from the bush. He twirled it around in his fingers slowly, careful to avoid the thorns.

A moment of quiet passed before I spoke up. "That's why you come out here when you're thinking about her."

My father tensed up, but didn't do anything else. "Yes. That's why I come out here."

It was quiet for another moment as neither of us moved. Looking at the statue of my mother and the roses had its own sense of calming. I could see why my father came out here so often.

My father made the first movement by holding the rose towards me. I looked at him questioningly before taking it from him.

"Give this to that girl in your class." He told me. "That friend of yours."

Did he mean Marinette? Did he somehow know that she was upset?

"The mayor's daughter, Adrien." He clarified, clearly seeing my confusion.

"Oh." I said. "Yes, of course." Of course he didn't mean Marinette. Why would he have thought of her?

"Good." My father said before turning. "Go put that in a vase in your room so it won't wilt. Give her the flower tomorrow at school."

"Yes, Father." I said as I looked at the rose in my hand. My father walked away, leaving me in the garden alone. I couldn't hold back the sigh that I let out.

I had to give a rose to Chloe. If I didn't, I'm sure she'd somehow find out that I was told to give her one, and she'd never let me forget it. Even when she just said those horrible things about Marinette and my alter ego, I have to give her a rose.

I took a deep breath, telling myself not to think about that right now. I have a friend to check on.

I plucked off another rose, which in my opinion was far nicer than the one I ha to give to Chloe, and headed back inside and to my room.

The first thing I did when I got to my room was put the flower for Chloe in a vase like my father had told me to. Then I took the pink ribbon out of my pocket and neatly tie it in a bow around the stem. When I was satisfied with how the flower looked, I transformed.

It didn't take me long to arrive to Marinette's home. I had only visited her a couple times before as Chat Noir, so I was feeling a little nervous to see how she'd react to seeing me.

I only hesitated for a moment before I shook myself out to get rid of nerves, then crouched to knock on her trapdoor. When I finished knocking, I straightened myself up again and took a few steps back.

I heard rustling down below and it seemed as if Marinette was talking to herself as she questioned who was up on her balcony. I smiled in slight amusement as I waited.

There was a small crash followed by the dark-haired girl's head popping up through the open trapdoor. "Who is-" She quickly cut herself off and stared at me with wide, surprised eyes. "Chat Noir?"

I smiled back at her and nodded, but I froze in place when she continued to climb up. My smile disappeared and my eyes widened slightly.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" She asked as she climbed. Soon she was standing in front of me with that look of concern and confusion on her face. "Is something wrong?"

No, nothing was wrong. She just looked _different_. I wasn't surprised that I'd see her in her pajamas, but these weren't the same ones she was wearing that one day she helped me get into the movies.

First of all, her hair was down, something I've _never_ seen before. It looked as if she had just brushed it out. Second, the outfit she was wearing. Her top was a baggy lavender pink sweater that hung off her shoulders, and she was wearing light gray baggy sweats.

Not only did she get that lazy comfort look down, she looked good. No, and I can't believe I'm thinking this, but she looked _amazing_.

"Chat, what's the matter?" Marinette was really concerned now, but I definitely couldn't tell her what was on my mind.

"N-Nothing's wrong with me, Marinette." I finally managed to bring myself to say the reason why I showed up in the first place. "Though I could ask you the same thing."

"Me?" Marinette sounded confused, but I could tell that she had in fact been a little upset. "Why are you checking on me?"

"I heard there was some incident in the park?" I suggested as if I had only heard about what happened, and hadn't been there myself.

"How'd you hear about that?" Marinette seemed to stiffen as she asked the question.

"I have my sources." I said grimly. Knowing that what Chloe had said did in fact make Marinette upset made me even more internally angry with her. "Besides, you weren't the only one insulted by that girl."

Marinette looked down and shook her head. "She's wrong about you, Chat." She said, and I could tell she must have been trying to hide the fact she was tearing up. "You're no loser. But me? Even someone who I consider a close friend thinks I am."

"Who is this friend?" I asked.

"Adrien." She said quietly as she looked back up at me, her eye shining slightly with tears. "Adrien Agreste."

"What makes you think that?" I demanded. I would never think that, and I would never let Marinette go on thinking that either. "Who told you that?"

"Chloe." Marinette responded bitterly. "Chloe Bourgeois."

"I know who she is." I said, feeling my anger at her come back.

"Of course you would." Marinette let out a breath of fake amusement. "She's the daughter of the mayor. She doesn't let anyone go on living without hearing of her."

I let out a breath of amusement. She definitely wasn't wrong there. "Not to mention she's been the cause of most of the akumas that Ladybug and I have had to deal with." I added.

Marinette seemed to have gotten in a slightly better mood since I agreed with her. When I realized she didn't have anything else to say on the matter, I decided to do what I came here to do in the first place.

I smiled at her and gave her a bow, one arm behind my back as I held out the rose with my other. The look on her face was pure surprise, and I noticed her blushing slightly.

"Chat…" She said quietly as she stared at the flower. Her left hand was on her chest as she slowly moved her right one towards the rose. "Chat, what's this for?"

"I figured you might need a little something to lift your spirits after what Chloe said." I smiled softly as I gave her the rose. She held it in both hands, still shocked at the gesture.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she looked at me. She slowly was able to give me a small smile, though I could tell she was still very surprised by the gesture.

"Of course." I said, standing straight again. "I was hoping to see a smile from you."

Marinette looked down at the rose and smiled, and blushed, a little more. "Well, you got to see a smile from me." She looked back up at me and I really got to see her smile.

What happened next was something I hadn't entirely expected. Marinette took a step closer to me, stood up on her toes, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Now it was my turn to blush a bit in surprise.

She stepped back and giggled softly when she saw my face. "Thank you." She repeated. "For caring enough to check on me."

"Anytime, Marinette." I said, smiling back at her. The warm feeling I felt in my chest was something I never wanted to forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marinette's POV

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I blinked a few times and slowly smiled. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms over my head. I haven't slept that well in quite a while.

Chat Noir had made me feel better after what Chloe told me yesterday. After he gave me the rose, he stayed until he convinced me that Chloe lied about Adrien thinking those things about me.

I put my arms down and turned my head to look at the red flower in its vase on my desk. It really is beautiful, and I could tell that it was freshly picked. It smelled wonderful.

Where did he get them? It wasn't the first time he's given me a rose. Is there a flower shop that he visits to choose out a flower for a girl he flirts with or who needs her spirits lifted?

I shook my head slightly to clear my head. It wasn't the time to think about that rose, Chat Noir, or his visit. I had school to go to.

Surprisingly enough, I was early. I guess having a good night of sleep can do that to you, but I won't complain.

I was sitting in my seat in the classroom as I waited for others to show up. I was a good ten minutes early, so I decided to write in my diary about Chat's visit, and the fact I got to school early.

During the next few minutes a few of my classmates showed up. Juleka and Rose, Max, Ivan and Mylene, and then Alya. Everyone was surprised to see me earlier than usual, but Alya had the best reaction.

"Wow!" She grinned as she sat next to me and put her things down. "So no sleeping in, no before school deliveries, and no last minute designs? I'm impressed!"

I smiled and nodded proudly until she added: "And no dreams of Adrien?"

My face flushed instantly as my eyes darted around at the others in the room. By now a few more had come in. "Alya!" I whisper-shouted. "Keep your voice down, will you?"

"Sorry." Alya snickered quietly, and even though she lowered her voice, I could tell she didn't really mean her apology. "But you know what I'm getting at. When you dream about him, you make yourself oversleep in hopes of staying in that dream."

I looked away in embarrassment, but couldn't help but smile slightly. "You know me so well."

"I'm just relieved you didn't take what Chloe said to heart." Alya continued. "About Adrien thinking-"

"Yeah." I interrupted quickly. I didn't need a reminder. "Chloe says a lot of things that aren't true. Why would this be any different?"

"That's my girl." Alya smiled proudly at me.

Our attention went to the blonde who entered the classroom next and our smiles faded.

"Speak of the devil." Alya muttered to me as we watched the girl go to her seat. Her ginger shadow scampered in not long after and took her place next to the blonde.

I decided to ignore her, and was just getting into a new conversation with Alya about Ladybug when I suddenly, unintentionally lost all interest in what she was saying as my eyes glued to the blond. A stupid smile came on my face.

Alya abruptly stopped talking and smirked at me. "I'll tell you more about it later."

"Uh-huh." I answered blankly as I noticed the red rose that he was holding behind his back. Was it for me? I had gotten one from Chat, but was I about to get one from Adrien?!

Any hope I had of receiving a flower from him crashed as fast as it had risen. He had walked to Chloe's desk, gave her that dashingly handsome smile of his, and held out the flower for Chloe.

"This is for you, Chloe." He said, and I became deaf to everything around me.

Wild thoughts raced through me as Chloe jumped up from her seat, took the rose, and threw her arms around Adrien.

Was all that Chat told me a lie? Did Adrien really see me as a loser? Was I wrong about him all along? He can't really be like Chloe… right? Why would he give Chloe of all people a rose? After what she said about me yesterday? Unless… Chloe was right?

My head was spinning and I felt my heart dropping rapidly. I could feel my throat tighten and the forming tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"I'll be back." I said to Alya, keeping my voice steady as I stood from my seat. I walked to Miss Bustier's desk quickly.

"I need to use the restroom." I said quietly so no one else would hear. "I'm sorry if I end up coming back in late."

"Don't worry about it." Miss Bustier told me with a smile. "I'm sure Alya would be more than happy to share any notes we take while you're out. Thanks for letting me know, Marinette."

I forced a smile and nodded before I turned and walked out of the room at a brisk pace. Unbeknownst to everyone who saw me leave, I had no intentions of going back into that room anytime soon.

* * *

"Marinette?"

I looked up to the sound of the voice and immediately I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sniffed to push away my tears. I didn't need to be crying in front of him, even if he was part of the cause.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked as he sat down on the park bench I was sitting on. He was about three feet away from me to give me my space. Why did he have to seem so considerate like that?

"I'm fine." I said, purposely avoiding eye contact with him as I looked at the ground at my feet.

"No, you're not." He responded. I glanced up at him, saw that he was looking right at me worriedly, then quickly looked away again.

"Okay, maybe I'm not." I admitted gloomily. "But what's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" He repeated. He sounded shocked at my question. "Marinette, we're friends, aren't we? Is it wrong that I want to know what's got you down?"

I didn't answer him, but instead turned my head to face the opposite direction of him.

"Friends help friends out." He continued. "I want to help you however I can."

"Then why her?!" I demanded suddenly, turning to face him. Tears blurred my vision as I looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Through my blurry vision he looked taken aback.

"Why would you give a stupid flower to Chloe?!" The hurt was obvious in my voice. "Why her, of all people?! After what she said to me yesterday?! Do you know what she said about you after you left?!"

"Yes." He responded calmly. "I do."

"Then why?" I asked. My voice choked as I repeated my unanswered question. I hated that I was angry with Adrien, and it made me feel more upset than anything else.

"My father told me to give it to her." He explained. "We were out in the garden, he picked the rose, then told me to give it to Chloe today at school."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

He shrugged in response. "Beats me." He said. "All I know is that she definitely didn't deserve it, especially after what she said about us yesterday."

"So…" I started, trying to make sure I understood the whole story. "The only reason you gave the flower to her is because your father told you to?"

"That," He said. "And the fact that I knew she'd throw a tantrum if she found out I was supposed to give her a flower but never did."

I smiled weakly as I imagined Chloe throwing a fit over not getting a flower.

"And what Chloe said-" I started.

"No." Adrien interrupted me quickly. "None of it was true. Not in a million years."

I smiled a little more and wiped the last traces of tears from my face. "I believe you." I told him.

He seemed to brighten up at my words. "I'm so glad that you do." He said. "I'd hate for you to think that I was like Chloe."

"How did that even happen?" I asked curiously. "You and Chloe, I mean. She was your first friend, wasn't she?"

"We met at a park one day when we were four." He explained. "Her mother and my father were good friends and they wanted us to be too. She was alright back then and it was easy to be her friend. As we got older, she started to change."

I was looking at him, watching his facial expressions change as he told the story. He smiled at some parts, frowned at others, then there were times he showed hardly any emotion at all. Occasionally he would look at me as he talked, and each time our eyes met my heart seemed to skip.

"She became more like her mother." He had said. "I don't exactly know what caused the change, but it was very slow, and almost unnoticeable. By the time it got to the point as it is now, there was no way I could bring myself to take back that friendship I had with her."

He paused and gave a slight sigh. "Even though she can be very rude, there are times her old self will show. Besides, she doesn't have very many real friends. If I'm not there for her when she needs a friend, who will?"

I processed the entirety of the story and couldn't help but smile at him. "You're too good of a person for this world, you know that?"

I don't think I had ever really seen him blush like that before. I could tell what I said embarrassed him as he turned his head away. "Thanks." He replied.

He had soon pushed his embarrassment away and looked at me again. "Shall we head back?" He asked as he stood up and held out a hand to me. "We have a class to be getting to."

I nodded and took his hand.

* * *

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I made my way back to my seat. I looked down as I walked, mainly to avoid making eye contact with anyone, but also to avoid tripping over anything.

When Adrien and I were in our seats again, Miss Bustier gave us each a small smile as she continued the lesson. I leaned down to where my backpack was and took out the things I needed to take notes.

"You are going to tell me everything." Alya hissed to me quietly.

"And you are going to hear everything." I whispered back once I was sitting upright again. "I need to get the notes you took earlier from you, so maybe you can come to my house after school and I'll tell you?"

"Sounds like a plan." She grinned.

* * *

"And then we walked back into class." I finished and Alya's smile faltered.

"That's it?" She asked.

"There was supposed to be more?" I asked, confused as to why she was reacting this way.

Alya shrugged. "Honestly I was expecting some sort of declaration of love from him."

"What?!" I demanded, my face instantly flushing red. "What on Earth would make you think he'd do anything like that?!"

She shrugged again. "I guess it was more of a hope than an expectation." She said. "I mean, he did practically run out of the classroom when it was obvious you didn't just go to the restroom."

"Really?" I asked, hoping for a more detailed explanation. My blush became fainter as I smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." Alya nodded. "Chloe tried to stop him from going to find and check on you, but he totally ignored her! You should've seen the look on her face. She was so confused, but then again I was too, especially after he gave her that flower."

"He only gave it to her because he had to." I explained. "His father told him to."

"That makes more sense." Alya said. "Anyway, what I was about to say was that when I offered to go find you, he told me, and I quote, _'no, I think I'm going to go find her. I want to make sure nothing's upsetting her.' _He refused to let me leave the room! Any idea what that was about?"

I shook my head slowly, but I couldn't stop my smile from growing. It seems like I had nothing to worry about after all. Adrien really does care about me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**There are times that I'll most likely enter into a writer's block, but that's either because there's other fanfictions and stories I have more of an urge to write for, or because I don't have all the little details of this story figured out yet.**

**I have the major events planned, but I need more ideas for smaller things to happen in between.**

**With that being said, I'm opening comments up for your suggestions!**

**Remember: nothing too big. A little even that could last a chapter, two at most. Like the rose thing that happened with Marinette and Chloe.**

**Anyway, just thanks for being awesome! Any suggestions will be appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marinette's POV

A few weeks had passed since that game of Truth or Dare that the whole class played at the park. Since then, there's been a handful of akumas that Chat and I have taken care of. We've even decided to start patrolling as an extra precaution.

I had every Tuesday for an evening patrol, and he had every Thursday. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays we'd meet up and patrol the evening together. On Saturdays we'd each go out for morning or evening patrols depending on how busy we were. Sometimes we ran into each other, sometimes we didn't. And on Sundays we'd take the day off from patrols.

This was a Friday evening, and Chat and I were sitting on the top of a building as we watched the city streets down below us. We had been there for almost an hour and a half and nothing was happening.

Since there wasn't much to do but watch, my mind wandered. I thought about Adrien and about that rose that he had to give to Chloe, but I also thought about what he had said to me afterwards at the park.

_"And what Chloe said-" I started._

_"No." Adrien interrupted me quickly. "None of it was true. Not in a million years."_

_"I believe you."_

I smiled more as I remembered how much he seemed to want me to trust him. It was really easy, and it still is, to believe what he said. I know how much Adrien values honesty.

Then my mind drifted to Chat and the flower I had gotten from Chat. It was really nice to know that he cares, but why'd I get it from him? I wish it could have been Adrien who could have given it to me. If he felt bad, couldn't he have thought of it when he was told to give one to Chloe. He said it himself. She didn't deserve it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to clear the thoughts. I shouldn't expect Adrien to do anything like that for me. If he wanted to, I wouldn't complain of course, but I'm not going to sulk around because of something he didn't have to do.

I still had one unanswered question though. Why did Chat think of giving me a flower? I mean, I've gotten them from him as Ladybug plenty of times, but that was the first time as Marinette. Are there other girls that he flirts around with and gives flowers to?

"See you later."

I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts as I turned to look at Chat. He had turned and hopped off the raised edge where we had been sitting and was walking away, preparing his stick to vault away.

"What?"

He paused and looked back at me with a slight frown of confusion, but it soon turned into a small amused smile. "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?"

I blushed slightly in embarrassment as I shook my head. "Only the _see you later_ part." I said. "I'm sorry."

"No worries, Bugaboo." He smiled. "I just said that since we've been here for a little while and nothing's happening, maybe we should end patrol here."

"Right." I nodded, looking down at my hands in my lap. My fingers fidgeted as I thought. "Makes sense."

"You're going to stay?"

"I'll be on my way in a little bit."

"Okay." He said. "See you."

A split second later I had made up my mind to talk to Chat. "Chat, wait." I said suddenly, hoping he hadn't quite left yet.

I was afraid that he had already gone and sighed softly, but then I turned when I saw him lean over the raised edge of the rooftop where he had previously been sitting. His arms were folded under him as he looked up at me. He gave me a small smile and I returned it before we both looked forward at the city below us.

He didn't say anything as I thought of what I would say. I had no idea of what exactly I wanted to say, and I had no clue how long it would take for me to come up with something. Chat didn't seem impatient about it though. He's really kind like that.

That's it. He's just so kind. That's probably why he gave me, Marinette, a flower. With that question answered, I knew what I wanted to ask.

"Chat, why do you give me flowers?"

He didn't answer for a moment, but I heard him clear his throat. I turned to look at him after a few more seconds and saw that he was smiling a little to himself and that his cheeks were a slight rosy color. Was he blushing?

"My Lady…" He started hesitantly. He seemed to be purposefully avoiding eye contact with me. Who knew something like a simple question could get this normally overconfident kitty so nervous?

"I'm afraid that if you really knew, it could ruin our friendship." He finished.

"Nothing can ruin our friendship." I assured him. "We are partners, and nothing can come between us."

He thought about what I said for a moment before looking me in the eyes. "Ladybug, the reason I give you flowers is because…"

The way his emerald eyes seemed to shine with desperation took me by surprise as he spoke.

"Well," He continued. "I've tried to tell you before, but it hasn't worked out, and I've tried hinting-"

"You're rambling, Kitty." I said teasingly, cutting him off. I was starting to get a little impatient as my curiosity grew.

"Right." He said, and I could see his blush of embarrassment. "Sorry. What I've been trying to say for quite a while now, actually since we first met, really. It's just I've never seemed to have much luck with timing and-"

"For goodness sake, Chat Noir, just tell me!" I said. My own impatience grew the more he tried to avoid the answer. What was he trying to tell me?

"I'm in love with you!" He blurted out, and quickly covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

My face turned a crimson shade of red and his was the same. An awkward silence fell over us as we both tried to process what he just said.

Chat Noir is in love with me? Why? What did I do to catch Chat's eye? I'm not anything special, not really. I can't even get Adrien to notice me as more than a friend.

_Adrien_

That's right. I'm in love with Adrien. I can't just give up on him either, no matter how hard I try. Chat's amazing, but there's no way I could do that to him. To lead him on only to crush him later. I honestly wish I could return Chat's feelings, really, I do, but I can't give up Adrien. Chat deserves to be happy, but I'd only cause him more heartache than necessary.

"Kitty…" I started, not sure how to answer him. I knew I would turn him down. I had to. I just didn't want to hurt him too badly.

"I know." He said, lowering his hand from his mouth to reveal a small frown. "I know that you don't feel the same, and I know that you love another. That's why I've been so hesitant to tell you how I feel."

Chat paused as a small sad smile replaced his frown. "I knew you'd beat yourself up for turning me down. You're too good of a person to want to hurt someone with rejection."

I didn't say anything for a moment as I looked at him. He must really care about me if he was so considerate to how I'd feel about all this to put his own pain to the side. "I'm really sorry, Chat."

"I know." He said, nodding slightly. "Its okay though, really it is. I've accepted it quite a while ago."

"But the flowers-"

"I still think I might just win you over one of these days, My Lady." He interrupted with a slight teasing look replacing the sad look from earlier. "I can't stop trying, or I'll never know if I could steal your heart like you've stolen mine."

I blushed a bit more at the poetic charm he has. If he continued being as he is, and didn't stop trying, I might just fall for the stupid cat.

But what about Adrien? Should I keep trying in hopes I'll win him over? If so, how would I do that?

"What's on your mind, Ladybug?" He asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You seem troubled."

"It's nothing." I said, and forced a smile, which I'm sure was a little too forced. "Nothing's troubling me."

He gave me a look that told me he knew I was lying. I lost that fake smile and sighed in defeat. "You're right. There is something troubling me." I admitted. "But I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Why not?" He asked. He seemed a little hurt, as if he thought I couldn't trust him, but in reality, I just don't want to hurt him more.

"Because, Chat." I started. "I've hurt you enough. You don't need to hear about problems I have in my love life when you're not the one I'm stressing over."

"You're funny, My Lady." Chat gave me a small smile and playfully nudged my arm with his elbow. "Of course I wouldn't mind hearing about what's going on in your life. Even if I'm not part of your love life, I want to see you happy, and if there's any possibility of me helping you, I'm right here whenever you need a friend to talk to."

I looked at him and a small, genuine smile formed. "I got really lucky to get you as my partner." I said.

"And _I _got really lucky to have _you _as _my _partner." He repeated back to me. "Now tell me. What's going on in your life that's stressing you out?"

"I don't know what I should do about this guy I like." I admitted. "I've liked him for quite some time now, but he only sees us as friends. I don't know if that's because he's not interested, or-"

"It definitely can't be that." Chat interrupted. "He probably either likes someone else too, or maybe doesn't realize that you like him."

"You think?" I asked, looking at him, and our eyes met when he looked back at me.

"Yeah." He responded. "I mean it when I tell you that you are amazing. There's got to be a good reason if this guy doesn't like you. Maybe you should try telling him, or at least hinting at how you feel."

"Fat chance of that happening." I scoffed with my sarcastic remark. "I can hardly speak around him. Just his presence alone can make me so flustered, especially when I think about how much I like him."

"Maybe you could try something more… anonymous?" Chat suggested.

"What? Like a secret admirer thing?" I asked.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

I had to think for a moment about the suggestion, and my mind wandered back to the fact that he was being so supportive. "So… you don't think I should try to give up on him?"

"Answer me this, Bugaboo." He said, and held up a finger as if to number off a list. "Are you in a better mood when he's around?"

"Yes." I answered, and he lifted another finger.

"Does his smile make your heart beat faster?"

"Yes." I said, and smiled slightly as I imagined Adrien smiling at me the way he does when we're in class and he turns around and looks at me.

"Do his eyes draw you in, making you feel lost and yet found at the same time?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling a little more, and blushing slightly at the thought.

"Then don't you dare give up on him yet." Chat said. "Until he stops making you feel those things, you hold on to it and try everything in your power to get him to feel about you in the same ways."

I thought for a second then looked at him. "Are those the feelings you get with me around?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me, returning my eye contact, and without even a millisecond of hesitation, he answered.

"Yes."

* * *

The next day of school, I tried really hard to hint to Adrien about my feelings. I tried really, really hard. In the end, my nerves got the best of me. I made several attempts in my mind, but I could never follow through. It's a disaster!

I was walking out of school with Alya, quietly sulking as I walked. Alya was teasing me for being too nervous, but encouraged me, nonetheless.

"You'll tell him how you feel one of these days." She told me. "Don't give up!"

"Thanks, Alya." I replied with a smile.

**"OH MY GOSH NO WAY!"**

Alya and I looked over at Rose in surprise. She was grinning wildly at Juleka, who was also smiling just as big.

"You two seem really excited." I said in slight amusement as Alya and I walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Luka's coming back!" Rose exclaimed happily. "He's coming back to Paris!"

"Luka?" I questioned and looked at Alya. She shrugged in response, so I looked at Juleka. "Who's Luka?"

"My brother." Juleka replied with a smile. "My older brother's coming home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adrien's POV

A few weeks have passed since Ladybug had talked to me about the guy she likes and I'm still kicking myself for telling her not to give up on him. It would have been so easy to tell her to just give up on him and hope that she'd fall for me, and I still don't know why I didn't do that.

I keep asking myself if I should try to get over Ladybug now that she might get this guy to show interest in her too, but I can't see that happening. I just can't get her out of my mind long enough to consider changing targets.

But how could I change targets if I still believe there's a chance for me?

"Adrien, you're doing it again."

I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that I had the tip of an epee pressed against my chest. I looked down at the point and followed the bend in the sword to the person holding it.

"I'm sorry." I said, and I could feel my cheeks blush in my embarrassment. "I just… I have a lot on my mind."

"Understandable. I mean we do have that big fencing tournament coming up."

That may be true, but that's the last thing on my mind. "Right." I said.

I heard a small chuckle as the fencing mask came off, revealing the dark haired girl. "Maybe we should take a break." She said after shaking her head to get the hair out of her face.

I nodded in agreement and I lifted my mask to reveal my face. "That sounds like a good idea." I said with a smile. "Thanks, Kagami."

She smiled at me in amusement as she started to stretch out her arms. "All the way off, Agreste." She told me. "We are taking a break, not a short rest."

I rolled my eyes playfully but took off my fencing mask. "Fine." I said as I put it on the ground next to hers. "Happy?"

"Very." She said teasingly before lightly punching my arm. "Now come on. You can tell me what's really on your mind."

I looked at her. "It's just that tournament." I lied smoothly. I hate lying, but I've gotten good at it because of my alter ego. "Don't worry about it."

"If it is the tournament, I will worry about it." Kagami told me as she lowered her arms, showing that she was finished stretching them. "I don't want you to be worried or nervous about it because then you won't do as well."

I opened my mouth to protest but she wasn't finished.

"And don't you tell me that you're the best fencer here." She said. "It might be true, but we're going up against others who are just as good of fencers as you and I. Collège Françoise Dupont's fencing team can't afford to have you slacking."

"Brutal honesty right there." I commented when she finished.

"So you agree." She said arrogantly. "You know I'm right."

"Yes, you're right." I said. If only it really was this competition that was getting inside my head, but there's no way I'd tell Kagami what's really troubling me. I picked up my mask again, hoping to distract myself from thinking of Ladybug by fencing. "Shall we?"

"En-garde." She replied with a smile as she picked up her mask. Soon the two of us were back to practicing.

* * *

Marinette's POV

"Alya!" I groaned. "What am I supposed to do?!"

I heard snickering as her response. "First of all you need to realize that Adrien isn't as perfect as you make him out to be."

"But he is!" I exclaimed as I threw myself back on my bed, my hands on my forehead. "He's so kind, and sweet, and caring, and funny, and cute, and- HE'S TOO PERFECT!"

I could hear the quiet laughter from Alya continue. "You focus too much on his good qualities." She said. "Haven't you noticed any of his flaws?"

"Like he has any." I muttered sarcastically. "So no, I have not. Please, O Great Observer of Adrien, do tell."

I felt Alya lightly hit my arm and I looked at her in amusement. She rolled her eyes as she let out small breaths of laughter. "Very funny."

I took my hands off my forehead and grinned at her. "I'm hilarious, I know." I said teasingly. "But seriously. Adrien is flawless."

"Of course the boy has flaws." Alya said with another eye roll. "For one, that boy is totally clueless."

"What makes you say that?" I asked her. "He is very smart."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean he is the most aware of what's going on." She pointed out. "I mean, you've been trying to tell him how you feel for a few weeks now and he hasn't noticed."

I didn't answer as I frowned slightly. "That's my fault not his." I said. "If I could just get the right words out, or not act like a complete dorkasaurus around him, he'd know by now."

"Blondie just can't take a hint, Marinette." Alya told me, and I could tell she was trying to make me feel better about it. "Anyone would know that you like the guy, he's just oblivious."

As she spoke my eyes widened in panic and I started blushing. "Anyone would know?!" I demanded. "You mean anyone and everyone who's noticed how I act around him knows that I like him?!"

"Well…" Alya hesitated, her own cheeks turning a faint red color, revealing her embarrassment. "I wouldn't say 'everyone'…"

"Alya!" I said as I sat up on my bed, my face only burning more. "How many people know that I like Adrien?!"

"Just the other girls in our class…" Alya said, and by the guilty look she still had on her face I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

"And?" I prompted. "Who else knows?"

She hesitated a moment longer. "Nino…?" She said as a question, and I knew she was questioning whether or not I'd be angry about it.

I took a deep breath as I felt my emotions rising. Worry, stress, fear, anger, I don't know what I felt. I just knew I wasn't happy. "And how did Nino find out?"

"Remember when Ladybug shut me up with Nino at the zoo when my dad was akumatized?" She asked, and I could tell she was reluctant to tell me. She continued when I nodded. "Yeah… I sort of told him."

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. "Why did you tell Nino?! Of all people?! He's Adrien's best friend!" I was mad at her, yes, but I was more worried than anything else. "What if he told Adrien?! What if Adrien knows that I like him, and he's weirded out by it?! What if Adrien never wants to talk to me again because he's so uncomfortable around me?!"

I couldn't stop the rest from spilling out of me. "If Adrien never talks to me again, then I won't be able to finally work up the courage to properly talk to him! And if I never am able to properly talk to him, we'll never get to go to the movies together and fall in love! If we don't go to the movies, we'll never end up getting married and having our three kids: Emma, Louis, and Hugo, or our hamster! Alya, this is a disaster!"

It was only when I finished that I realized Alya was laughing about what I said. "Girl, you are unbelievable." She finally managed to get out as she tried to breath. "There's no way all that would happen because of Nino knowing that you like Adrien."

"And why not?" I demanded, crossing my arms with what I hoped was a menacing glare.

"Because I made Nino promise me that he would tell no one." Alya said. "And I trust him to keep the secret. That's why I felt like I'd be able to tell him."

"Why…?" I asked with a frown. "Why'd you think about telling him in the first place?"

Alya shrugged. "He was telling me about Adrien's crush."

"What?!" I practically shouted. "Who is it?!"

Alya gave me an amused look. "Why would it be fair for me to tell you that when Nino doesn't get to tell Adrien about yours?"

My face turned bright red. "T-that means…" I said, processing everything. "Adrien likes me?!"

"What makes you think that?!" Alya asked with a panicked look on her face.

"It's obvious that Nino can't tell Adrien who I like because I like him." I said, still processing. "So, if I can't know who Adrien likes, wouldn't it be for the same reason? That he likes me?"

"No." Alya said, shaking her head slowly. "I'm sorry, girl, but it's not you. I'm only telling you that so that you won't get your hopes to high."

I felt my heart drop like a ton of rocks. "Oh." Was all I could say. I wasn't too surprised, but it was disappointing. "If… if it's not me who he likes, why can't I know who it is?"

"Remember what happened with Lila?" Alya asked skeptically. "I'd hate for you to act against the girl out of jealousy."

"That won't happen." I promised. Depending on who she is. "Will you please just tell me?"

Alya gave a sigh of defeat. "I guess he'd tell you anyway if you asked."

I looked at her curiously as she hesitated to tell me. I still felt a little sad, but my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Ladybug."

I felt frozen as I looked at Alya with disbelief. "What?"

"Ladybug is the girl he likes." She said, looking back at me. "And from what Nino has told me, it's no celebrity crush. Adrien's completely smitten by her."

"What?" I repeated, my face growing hot again.

"Now, Marinette, you don't need to get mad over it." Alya said gently. "There's no point in trying to sabotage her. There's nothing much you can do."

I didn't answer. My breathing was fast and my heart pounded. Was she serious? Did Adrien really like me? She said he was smitten by me!

"Marinette…?" Alya asked cautiously.

"Is all that true?" I asked hopefully.

"What?"

"Is Adrien really smitten by… Ladybug?" I asked, staring into Alya's eyes. I desperately needed to know the truth.

"Completely." Alya said, holding up her hands in defense. "I swear it's the truth. Adrien's in love with Ladybug, but really, who could blame him? She's so amazing! She's-"

And it was this point that I tuned her out. Adrien likes me. Adrien likes me! He might like Ladybug, but I am Ladybug! I just need to show him that Marinette is Ladybug. Maybe then he'll fall for me as completely as I've fallen for him.

"I'm surprised with you, Marinette." Alya said, and I could tell from her tone that she was confused. "How are you taking this so well?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, trying to hide the fact that I was beyond thrilled by what she's told me. "I guess that… if Adrien's happy with liking Ladybug, maybe I should be happy for him?" I hoped that sounded convincing.

Alya beamed at me. "I'm proud of you, girl!" She said happily. "It's great that you aren't angry with Ladybug! I'd hate to want to talk to you about her for my blog if you did."

"Of course I don't hate Ladybug." I said, amused by her worry. "There's no way that I could."

I am Ladybug after all, and I definitely wouldn't hate myself.

But what should I do? I can't tell him that I'm Ladybug! Maybe I could try to get him to fall for me, Marinette, instead? He doesn't know that Ladybug and I are the same person. Would it hurt him though in the process?

I frowned at the thought. And what about Chat? I know that he really likes me, the Ladybug me, and I definitely don't want to hurt him. I can't ignore the slight feelings I've felt around him recently because I know that they hold me back from wanting to even risk hurting him.

Chat Noir is my partner, and I'd dare say, my best friend. I can't lose that bond that I have with him.

I won't say that I've fallen for him, but that charm of his has really gotten me to realize that I've started feeling differently about him than I have in the past.

All that doesn't matter though. Adrien likes me, and I want to find a way to be with him, but the bottom line is, I refuse to do anything that could hurt Chat in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Adrien's POV

There's no hope for me. I can't get her out of my mind.

How am I supposed to defeat her?

"Kagami." I lowered my voice so no one could hear but her. "You see that girl over there, with the dark brown hair?"

"Mhmm." Kagami hummed her response.

"She's really good."

"Yes." She agreed without a pause. "Yes, she is."

"How am I supposed to duel against her?" I asked, turning my head away from the girl to look at Kagami. "She's undefeated."

"But so are you." She said as she returned my gaze.

We were both quiet for a moment as we looked into each other's eyes. It was the first time I noticed that her stare was so intense, and it made me feel something different, something I'd never really felt about her before.

"I believe in you, Adrien." She said, a small smile forming on her lips. "I know you can beat her."

"Thanks." I managed to get out as I was at a loss for other words. I didn't know what I should say to her, or if there even needed to be more said. Thankfully, it was announced for my match to begin soon, and I had to make final preparations.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Kagami called after me as I walked away. I tried to ignore the feeling that almost seemed to overwhelm me now.

* * *

Marinette's POV

"I hope Adrien does well today." I muttered as I absentmindedly made a sketch of a random design on my notepaper.

"So you've said." Alya snickered with a lowered voice.

I looked up at her, leaving my head rested on the arm I had laying on the desk. "I can't help it." I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Alya rolled her eyes teasingly. "You still can't get over him." She teased quietly. "Even though you already know that he's pining for another."

_If only you knew what I knew, Alya._

I shrugged in response. "I just can't seem to get over him." I said. "There's no one who's ever made me feel the way he does."

"Ever?" Alya questioned suspiciously. "No one has ever made you lost for words like Adrien has? I doubt that."

"It's true!" I insisted, but even as I said it, I had to admit that I didn't entirely believe myself.

Has there been someone else who has made me feel anything close to what I feel for Adrien?

_Chat Noir._

The answer hit me hard, and it was so unexpected that I couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment. I quickly turned my head away from Alya in hopes she wouldn't notice. Thankfully, at that very moment, the bell rang, signaling our release from school.

I practically sprinted out of the classroom, hoping to avoid any confrontations with Alya, and dashed into the nearest bathroom. I hurriedly locked myself in a stall so no one would see me, then waited several minutes before I was sure the last girl had left.

Slowly, I opened the stall door and peeked around. No one was in the bathroom with me. I walked quickly to the door and cracked it open. There were only a few people around, but no one seemed interested in going into the bathroom.

I sighed as I turned and leaned against the door, closing it behind me. I slid down partway, feeling my knees weaken as I remembered why I had made myself so flustered in the first place.

"Marinette?" I heard a small voice come from my pink bag.

"You can come out, Tikki." I told my kwami with a smile. "No one else is here."

Tikki quickly flew out of my bag then hovered in front of my face. She looked very, very concerned.

"Why are you so unsettled?"

I turned my head away with a small huff. "I don't want to talk about it."

Tikki gave me an unconvinced look. "Marinette, we literally have no secrets from each other." She said. "You know you can trust me."

"You heard what Alya and I were talking about, didn't you?" I asked, looking back at her. "Before class ended?" Tikki only nodded in response.

"I felt like what I said to her wasn't true." I said slowly. "That there wasn't anyone who's made me feel even the slightest bit how I feel about Adrien."

Suddenly the serious expression that Tikki had on her face turned into amusement. "Oh, Marinette, is that all this is about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Tikki giggled softly. "I know what you're embarrassed about now." She told me between her laughter.

"What?" I questioned, shocked. "How?"

Tikki smiled at me teasingly. "I've sensed that you've had some mood changes when it comes to a certain someone who stopped by a while ago."

I didn't answer as I turned my head away from my kwami. I knew who she was getting at and I was still surprised that she was able to figure it out.

"Tikki…" I finally said in a quiet, desperate voice. "What should I do?"

"You need to work that out for yourself." Tikki told me. I looked at her and saw her smiling at me with a knowing look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked her suspiciously.

Tikki's smile faltered slightly. "Yes." She admitted. "But this is something I can't tell you, no matter how badly I want to."

* * *

Adrien's POV

"I knew you could do it!"

I was still catching my breath from the match as Kagami ran up to me. "It was exhausting." I said in return.

Kagami was beaming at me as she stood in front of me. "But you defeated that girl!" She insisted. "It seemed as though you had a rough start though. I'm glad you pulled through!"

_No thanks to you._ I couldn't keep the thought from crossing my mind, and I immediately frowned with guilt. It wasn't really her fault that I had a rough start, and yet it was at the same time.

The moment I had been in position, ready to face that girl, I had noticed Kagami out of the corner of my eye. She had grinned at me encouragingly with a small wave followed by a thumbs up. I had felt that feeling come back harder than before and it threw me off my guard.

I hadn't noticed that the match had started, and I barely had time to lunge out of the way of the saber stabbing at me.

After remembering the feeling again, and the panic of having to regain myself, I was able to easily identify the feeling that I've started to feel towards Kagami: unease.

The way she had smiled at me, the way she looked at me, and the way she seemed to act around me. It was so different from when we first met. What happened to that girl I used to know, with her almost cold-like behavior? Why did she change like this?

Then it hit me. Kagami likes me.

_Kagami likes me?!_

"Adrien, are you okay?"

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I realized that, as Kagami had continued to talk, I was left at the mercy of my thoughts. I could tell that my face had reddened as I came to my recent conclusion.

It took me a moment to form words again as I looked at her in shock. The concern on her face was too obvious to miss.

"I-I'm fine." I was somehow able to choke out. I turned away from her, willing the blush on my cheeks to go away.

"Hmm." Kagami hummed, thoughtfully placing a finger on her chin and tapping it a few times. "Why don't we go out to celebrate this victory?"

"The tournament's not over." I pointed out.

"Yes, but the rest should be a breeze." She countered. "Compared to that girl you just defeated the others don't stand a chance against Collège Françoise Dupont. We have this in the bag."

* * *

Marinette's POV

I sighed heavily as I leaned over the railing, the warmth from the metal bars soaking into my skin. My left arm was splayed out in front of me, my hand hanging limp, and my right arm was at an angle, so my other hand gently held my left arm. I stared down below me at nothing as my head dropped onto my arms.

My mind slowly replayed what had brought me to this disappointment.

"You are so fidgety!" Alya had told me.

"I can't help it!" I had practically squealed my excitement as I rocked from my heels to toes. "Adrien told me that Collège Françoise Dupont won the fencing tournament!"

"What," She had given me a teasing look. "Are you going to give him a kiss for congratulations?"

My face had turned beet red. "No! Of course not!" I had protested immediately. "It-it's just that…"

I had paused and looked down at my feet. "I'm just really missing him."

Alya had given me a sympathetic look and a small, sad smile. "I know you do." She said softly. "But he'll be back before you know it."

I had looked up at her and returned her small smile. As if her words had been magic, the bus came pulling up to the front of the school. My eyes had locked onto it and I had frozen in place, and time had seemed to stop as I waited to see Adrien come off the bus.

It had seemed like hours had passed before the doors had finally opened. A few kids stepped off, duffel bags in their hands and tucked under their arms, and then finally it had been him.

I hadn't been able to hold back my blush and grin when I saw him. It didn't take long before he had noticed Alya and I were there at the top of the stairs.

"Marinette? Alya?" He called up in a questioning voice.

The two of us had waved in response and I could see the grin that had showed on his face. He had waved back then gestured us over to him.

"It's great to see you." He had told us when we had gotten closer to him. He had been getting the last of his things out of a compartment in the bus.

"It's great to see you too." I had said shyly. "How'd the tournament go?"

Adrien's eyes had lit up and, although it hadn't already seemed possible, his smile had seemed to grow. "It was great!" He had told Alya and I. "We took first!"

"All because you were able to take on that one girl."

The three of us had turned to see a girl with short dark hair step off the bus. The way she had been looking at Adrien already had me disliking this girl.

"Who are they?" The girl had asked as she took a few more steps to stand directly beside Adrien.

"This is Alya, and this is Marinette." Adrien had gestured to each of us in turn as he had said our names, then to the girl with short hair. "And this is Kagami."

"Pleasure." Alya had smiled.

"Yeah." I had agreed, hoping that I had sounded more friendly than I felt.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagami had said with what I swear had been a fake smile. She paused as she slid her arm into Adrien's, and gripped his with her other hand. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but Adrien and I are going to go out and celebrate our victory. See you around."

Before either of us had the chance to respond, she had led a rather frazzled looking Adrien away from us.

I had felt anger towards this girl for a moment. Who did she think she was, taking Adrien away like that? That anger soon was replaced by intense distress. It had appeared that I wouldn't get the chance to see Adrien again until school after the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Adrien's POV

I didn't know what to do for a moment as I walked away with Kagami. Alya and Marinette had seemed happy to meet her, but there was something in their eyes that gave away what they really felt. I saw what looked like anger in Alya's eyes, and what appeared to be disappointment in Marinette's.

And that's when I stopped walking.

I felt the slight pull of my arm as Kagami took another step. She took a step back to stand next to me and looked at me with confusion. "What?" She asked with a smile.

I looked at her and felt unease creep over me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I wanted to make sure my other two friends were okay. "I can't go with you." I told her.

"What?" She repeated herself, her eyes widening with confusion and her smile vanishing. "What is that supposed to mean? Adrien, we're supposed to be celebrating our win of the tournament."

"We can do that later." I said as I pulled my arm away from hers.

"Adrien?!" Her questioning tone at my action also sounded like a slight whine. "This isn't like you."

"No," I told her, looking at her with a frown. "This isn't like you. Since when have you been so clingy to me? You used to seem cold because you only wanted to concern yourself with me when it came to fencing. Now you want to hang out more than that?"

"Adrien, I-" She began, but I cut her off.

"And since when have you called me by my first name?" He asked. "You call everyone by their last name. Why am I different now? What changed?"

I could see her eyes flickering as she searched my face. It was obvious she was at a loss of words, and I knew why. She didn't think I'd noticed that she had changed, but I had.

Finally, she looked down in defeat and frowned. "My feelings for you changed." She said. "From peer, to acquaintance, to friend, it's changed." She paused and looked up at me with sad eyes. "I like you, Adrien Agreste, as more than a friend."

I blushed, even though I already had figured it out, and my eyes widened slightly with surprise. I wasn't expecting a confession from her, but I guess I had sort of asked for it.

She continued to look at me, and I could tell she was waiting for my answer. With a frown I looked away from her.

"You know I like someone else, Kagami." I said.

Kagami looked down as well. "I know that now." She said sadly. "I had always hoped that it was me that you liked, but I see now that you don't."

I didn't say anything for a moment, struggling to find the words to say. I just rejected her and I didn't want to say anything else that could make her more upset.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She looked at me with a small smile. "I know you care about me, just perhaps not as much as I care about you, and that's okay."

Kagami looked down again, though she still smiled slightly as she took a step away. She paused and looked up, then turned her head back towards me. "Maybe one day, but I still expect us to go out and celebrate our victory. Now go and talk to your other friends. They must have missed you while you were gone."

I smiled as I turned to walk back to Alya and Marinette. Kagami was more understanding of me than I thought. Maybe I should give her a chance?

"Oh, and Adrien," Kagami said, and I turned my head back towards her to see her fully facing me. "Just know that if any of your _friends _end up not really being your _friends_, you can come to me. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

"Adrien? Shouldn't you be with _her?_"

I was walking back towards where I last saw the girls and Alya had spotted me. The tone she used to say _her _was the same tone Kagami used when she said _friends_. The disgust in both of their voices was obvious.

"I told Kagami that I'd rather catch up with you and Marinette." I smiled, ignoring her tone. "You two had been waiting here for an hour after school for me to get back, at least that's why I think you were here."

"It is." Alya said. She had crossed her arms at me as I spoke, clearly not happy. "And it was Marinette's idea."

"That was nice of her." I said, and I heard a hum in return from Alya, telling me that she agreed. After a brief pause, I kept the conversation going. "So… where is she?"

"Marinette?" Alya asked, then pretended to look around for her before looking back at me with a surprised look that screamed with sarcasm. "I guess she went home?"

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. Why would she have gone home? "Wouldn't she have stayed here with you?"

"She was a little upset, Agreste." Alya said in a no-nonsense tone. "She had been dying to talk to you this whole time that you'd been gone. She made me wait here with her after school until you got back so she could ask you about your tournament. When she saw you getting off that bus, she was beyond happy, but then you blew her off for that _girl _with the tacky bob-haircut."

The disgusted tone was back, but I didn't pay much notice. I felt completely awful. I had seen the excitement in Marinette's eyes as we spoke briefly, the disappointment when Kagami pulled me away, and now she was gone.

"Do you think I should go see her?" I asked, genuinely unsure of what to do. I don't know that goes through a girl's head when she's upset. Would she want me to visit? Would it make her happy? Is she mad at me? Would she turn me away?

"I'm not sure _dear old dad_ would like that." She said with an eyeroll as she pointed towards my ride with a thumb. I hadn't even noticed that my chauffeur had arrived.

I sighed a bit as I turned to head to the car. "I'll see you around."

"Adrien," Alya said, causing me to turn my head and look at her. Her eyes were cold as she glared at me. "Don't you _dare_ blow off Marinette again."

There was something in her tone that told me that I better not disappoint her.

* * *

I flung myself through the air once again. Normally I enjoyed the feeling of the air rushing through my hair and around me, but there was no way I could bring myself to think about it. I still felt terrible for upsetting Marinette like that.

I hadn't realized that she had wanted do badly to talk to me, but if I had, would I have stayed? That would've meant letting Kagami walk away upset, but I guess she did anyway. There was no way the girls would have been comfortable talking with each other. I had noticed tension between when they greeted each other.

Why are girls so confusing?

Then again, they probably think the same thing about boys.

I came to a stop on the rooftop of a building when I noticed I had carried myself near the school. I sighed as I looked at the steps of the front doors, where I had last talked to Marinette and Alya, and where Kagami admitted that she likes me.

I ran a hand over my face with a groan. I figured that she did, but I still couldn't believe it. She doesn't seem like one of the usual girls to have a crush on me for being a rich model. Maybe she really does like me for myself, and I should give her a chance?

I thought about what a relationship with Kagami then shook my head. Sure, I like her as a friend, but we would never make a good couple. We only have fencing in common, and practically everything else different.

I looked away from the school and towards the setting sun. I've always thought about how nice the sunsets are here in Paris. From this angle the sun was behind the Eiffel Tower, its rays seeming to shine around it.

_Beautiful._

And that's when I noticed that Marinette was leaning on the rail of her balcony.

I didn't bother her, but I wanted to make sure she was okay. I used my stick to get a closer look, and I saw that she looked depressed. I frowned as I looked up from my stick at her. Should I go check on her? That's part of my job as Chat Noir, isn't it? To check on civilians and make sure they aren't akumatized?

I took breath, then headed over to her balcony. I landed quietly on the top of the building and looked down at her. Guilt washed over me again as I remembered that it was me who had put her in this state.

I slowly made my way to her, stepping down from the roof to a small chimney. "Good evening." I said quietly to make my presence know, though I hoped I didn't startle her.

She turned quickly with widened eyes. "Chat Noir?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

I stepped from the chimney onto another ledge below then onto the railing of the balcony. "I came to visit you." I told her. "I was out and noticed you looking blue. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all." She told me with a small smile, though I could see it was forced.

"What's troubling you?" I asked.

Marinette hesitated and looked down. "It's really nothing." She finally said as she looked back up at me.

I didn't believe her for a second. Whatever it was, it was hurting her, and after countless years of talking to Chloe, and later Nino, about my frustrations about my dad, I knew that talking about it would help her.

I walked along the rail until I was next to her then sat down. I looked out into the distant, already dark, sky. "I have time."

Marinette hesitated before speaking. "There's this girl." She started. I looked at her, confused for a moment, but I knew she was referring to Kagami when I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't know she'd be there, but if I had I wouldn't have even tried waiting for him."

"Him?" I questioned, though I knew she was talking about me.

"Adrien Agreste." She said my name and I flinched at her bitter tone. "I'm sure you've heard of him."

"So… Why don't you seem to like this girl?" I asked.

Marinette looked down sadly. "She seems to be taking Adrien away from me."

Suddenly she looked up at me with a panicked expressions and wide eyes, her face turning a slight red color. "No!" She said quickly. "Not just from me! From Alya and Nino too! Of course, it wouldn't just be me who wished I could hang out with him more."

She stopped her rambling and I gave her a small sympathetic smile. "It's just…" She said after a small pause. "I've really missed him while he's been away at a fencing tournament. I was hoping to ask him about how it went and tell him about things he's missed around here."

"It sounds like he's lucky to have you as a friend." I smiled, and really, I am lucky to have her as such a great friend. It's nice having someone care about what I do, and who wants to talk to me.

"Yeah, I guess." Marinette said sadly. "And it's obvious that she likes him as more than a friend, and that's why she didn't want him to talk to me and Alya when he came home. She wanted to be alone with him when they _celebrated their victory_, as she put it."

"Did he go with her?" I asked, pretending I had no idea what happened. I had to admit; I was a little surprised to hear her say that it was obvious Kagami liked me.

"Why wouldn't he?" She scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he likes her too."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" I suggested. "You two are friends, right? I'm sure he'd like to talk to you too."

"Maybe I will." She said, though she seemed a little uncomfortable with the thought, then looked at me. "Why are you guys so complicated?"

"I could ask you the same thing about you girls." I retorted teasingly. She smiled slightly and looked down. I couldn't help but enjoy that small shy looking smile of hers.

"You know…" I said with a small breath of amusement. "Ladybug was having guy troubles too, but it's about this guy she likes. I told her she needs to find a way to tell him how she feels. I wonder if she's done it yet?"

"But don't you like Ladybug?" Marinette asked me with a frown. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt to know that she's longing for another?"

I nodded slowly. "It really hurt at first." I admitted. "It still hurts, but I want to see her happy. She's the world to me, and even if I'm not hers, I want to help her in any way I can to be happy."

"She's very lucky to have you as a friend, it seems." Said Marinette, and when I looked at her, I noticed her cheeks became that red color again.

"I think I'll get going now." I said, standing up on the rail. "It's been really nice talking to you. Good luck with that friend of yours."

"And good luck with Ladybug." She smiled back. "I'll see you around, right?"

"You can count on it." I smiled, and soon I was on my way back home. I can honestly say that this visit with Marinette was good for me, and I think it did her good too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Marinette's POV

"Today's the day! He went to England for a whole two years! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, Rose." I chuckled softly. "We've heard you say the same thing for a few days now."

"I just can't believe he's coming home!" Rose squealed.

Alya shook her head as she laughed. "You sound more excited than Juleka does, and he's her brother!"

Rose shrugged it off as she continued smiling, and Juleka snickered softly. "He's like a brother to me too." The blonde girl said. "I don't have siblings so he's the closest I've got to one."

"That's sweet." Alya smiled. "That's kind of like how Marinette is with my younger sisters. They love her like she's another older sister of theirs."

"Really?" I asked in slight surprise. "I had no idea."

"Oh yeah." She reassured me. "They absolutely love you."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment as I smiled. I didn't realize that Alya's younger sisters were so fond of me. I was caught up in my thoughts when I was suddenly brought back to reality by Juleka.

"Sorry, girls." She said, putting her phone away. "I've got to head home and help my mom get ready for Luka's homecoming party, which you all are invited to by the way."

"Awesome!" Rose exclaimed happily. "Can I come with you, Juleka? I want to help out!"

Juleka shrugged. "Sure, I guess." She said then looked at Alya and I. "What about you two?"

"I've got babysitting duty." Alya said. "But I'll be sure to come by for that party."

"I've fallen behind on my homework." I said. "Sorry, Juleka. I'll come for the party though."

"It's cool." Juleka smiled. "See you later. Come on, Rose."

Alya and I watched them go for a moment before she turned to me with a teasing smile. "Thinking about Adrien all during class again and fell behind, hmm?"

I blushed deeply at her assumption, mainly because she was exactly right. "So? What if I did?"

Alya burst out laughing. "I knew it!" She said. "You are hopeless! Just tell the boy how you feel already!"

"But-"

"I mean, we both know that he has a thing for Ladybug, but you're so much cooler. We have to get him to realize that!" Her hand gestures were out of control. She gets this way when explaining something she's passionate about. "And we do that by making him understand that you want to be more than friends."

"Alya-"

"I can just see it now!" She paused, and I sighed quietly with exasperation as she held up her hands as if looking through a picture frame. "Adrien and Marinette. Front cover of Gabriel Agreste's fashion magazine, showing the new couple, Adrienette!"

My face turned a darker shade of red as I blushed in embarrassment. "Alya!"

Finally, she came out of this fantasy and looked at me. "What?" She asked innocently.

"If you're going to fantasize about my love life, keep your volume down!"

Alya blinked at me a few times. "No one else is close enough to hear us, Marinette." She told me, gesturing around us. It was true; there wasn't anyone who would've been within earshot of us. The bench we were sitting on at the park was plenty far enough away from the closest bench, and the closest people to us were walking by, deep in a conversation of their own.

But I couldn't help myself from worrying anyway.

"What if Adrien has a photoshoot I didn't know about?" I asked worriedly in a loud whisper, afraid that if I spoke louder my fear would come true. "If he happened to have walked by right as you were calling me and him a couple, he could've heard you!"

"Girl-"

"And if he heard you, he'd think I was in love with him!"

"You are-"

My eyes widened with panic as I continued. "He can't think that! If he did, he'd be totally weirded out, and he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!"

"Mari-"

My hands flung to my head as my mind raced. "If he doesn't want to by my friend, then there's no way I'd ever be able to go to the movies with Adrien!"

"Marinette!"

"What?!" I finally snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Alya, my arms down in front of me and my hands clenching each other in a fist, and my eyes wide in alarm.

"You. Are. Ridiculous!" Alya said each word slowly, then burst out laughing.

I slowly moved my hands onto my lap and started giggling with embarrassment. She was right: I am ridiculous. It took a few minutes before we stopped laughing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." She told me with an encouraging smile. "You really are amazing, and Adrien should be happy to have someone like you pining after him. You should tell him how you feel because, you never know, he might have some feelings for you too."

"What?" I blushed again as I thought about the possibility, and blushed a little more as I remembered that he already does. "But… Ladybug?"

"It is possible for someone to have multiple crushes at the same time, you know."

I watched as she walked off, still in a sort of daze as I thought about the possibility of Adrien liking me with and without the mask. Should I try to get my feelings out to him? Could it start something between us that's more than friendship?

I slowly stood up from the bench with my backpack over my shoulder and sighed as I remembered Chat's advice. He seemed to think I should tell Adrien that I like him, so maybe I should? But how could I get the words out?

_ "Maybe you could try something more… anonymous?" Chat suggested._

_"What? Like a secret admirer thing?" I asked._

_"Why not?" He shrugged._

Something anonymous? I think I might be able to work with that…

Who am I kidding? There's no way I could do anything that lets him know that he has a secret admirer. I'd give it away that it was me so fast, it might as well not be anonymous.

_"I mean it when I tell you that you are amazing. There's got to be a good reason if this guy doesn't like you. Maybe you should try telling him, or at least hinting at how you feel."_

_"Fat chance of that happening." I scoffed with my sarcastic remark. "I can hardly speak around him. Just his presence alone can make me so flustered, especially when I think about how much I like him."_

What if I found a way to hint at my feelings towards him? Maybe a small gift that has more meaning to him?

Like that scarf! Or that macaroon!

Have I been trying to hint at my feelings for a while now? Of course, I have! I facepalmed myself at the realization. Nothing has worked yet though. Something always seems to go wrong.

But if I don't keep trying, I will never know if it would ever come together. Just like how Chat is with me…

I sighed and looked in my bag at the classwork I needed to get done, but I knew as long as I was thinking about Adrien, I'd have no hope of finishing it.

Maybe I could design something special for him? I mean, he liked that scarf I made for him, even if he didn't realize it was from me, and he seemed to really like that derby hat I made for that competition awhile back. Yeah… I think that's what I'll do.

I smiled to myself with determination as I walked to the fountain at the park. I needed inspiration, and it was one of my favorite places to go to work on my designs. I quickly sat down at the edge, took my sketchbook from my bag, and opened a blank page to get to work.

About an hour later I sighed with frustration and looked up at the blue sky above me. I had a pile of crumbled up pieces of paper next to me, and my sketchbook was open to yet another blank page. I had nothing, and an hour wasted during which I should've been doing homework.

Suddenly I heard some music. I perked up slightly and looked straight ahead of my as I focused in on the sound. It was quiet, but yet loud enough to tell me it was close by. I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw a boy picking at a guitar sitting a little way away from me on the fountain.

When did he get here? I blinked a few times at him before turning my head to face forward again. Soon, I was lost to the sweet, calming melody he was playing, until I suddenly realized he stopped. I looked over my shoulder towards him and flinched slightly when I noticed he was looking back at me.

"What did you think?" He asked me, his voice containing a hint of amusement.

"W-What?" I stuttered nervously, embarrassed that this stranger caught me enjoying his music. "N-nice it was. I mean! It was nice! Wonderful even!"

I gritted my teeth as I mentally scolded myself for sounding so stupid. "You're really talented." I muttered though my teeth.

The boy laughed a bit then patted the space next to me. I hesitated before I slide around the edge until I was sitting next to him and looking at him questioningly. The then gestured for me to turn and lean against him, and I did but very hesitantly. I only relaxed, allowing my back to touch his side when he started playing that tune again.

"What's your name?" He asked me after the song was finished. I only turned my head when I answered him, meeting his blue eyes. His gaze was much more intense than I anticipated.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette." I smiled back, trying to ignore the fact that I stuttered. "You?"

"Luka Couffaine."

I let out a gasp and smiled happily. "Your Juleka's brother?!"

He smiled slightly. "You know Juleka?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes! She's one of my friends! We're in the same class at school!"

"Well isn't that something." He said, chuckling softly in amusement.

It was quiet for a moment before I broke the silence. "So… Luka… Why are you here instead of at home?"

He shrugged in response. "I don't know." He said, then looked around the park. "Before I left for England with my band I came here for inspiration when I wrote music."

"So do I." I said. "For inspiration I mean. You write music?"

"I do." He said with a nod then looked at me. "What do you come to be inspired for?"

"I design clothing." I smiled, but suddenly I had an idea click. "Did you write that song you were just playing?"

"The instrumental, yes I did." He said. "I don't have talent when it comes to lyrics, so I write the music. Another member of my band writes the lyrics, and another sings."

"That sounds like fun." I said, though I was distracted. "Luka, do you think you could help me write a song?"

His eyes clouded slightly with regret. "I don't know." He said. "It all depends on how long it will be before I leave on tour again."

"Oh." I said, feeling a bit disappointed. "That's okay."

"I'm really sorry." He said. "I just don't know if I'm going to stick around long enough to help you write a whole song. I'd hate to leave you with an unfinished song."

"I understand." I said with a small smile.

Luka smiled back at me then leaned over to put his guitar in its case. "I'm glad." He said. "It was nice to meet you, Marinette, but I think it's time I go home and see my family. I'll see you around maybe?"

"Definitely." I smiled. "It was nice to meet you too, Luka."


	11. Capter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adrien's POV

"Be there or be square."

"I'll most likely be square, Nino, you know that." I scoffed.

"Your dad can be such a downer sometimes." Nino groaned over the phone.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I think we both know that was an understatement."

I heard Nino sigh on the other end of the line. "It's funny that you're the one correcting me about your old man." He said. "You used to try to defend him and be super polite about the decisions he made for you."

I hesitated before I responded, surprising myself for not realizing it earlier myself. "You're not wrong." I said. "I guess I've just gotten tired of not having any say in what I get to do with you guys."

"I'm surprised it hasn't gotten old faster." Nino agreed. There was a slight pause. "Hey, Alya's calling. I'll have to take this. You know how she is."

"I get it." I said. "I'll talk to you later."

"You'll at least try to come to the party, won't you?"

"Of course." I smiled with amusement that he had to ask, but of course he couldn't see it.

The phone call ended, and I sighed softly as I lowered my phone. I might as well try asking my father if I could go, right?

I took a breath to prepare myself for the answer I expected to come. He would surely say no and tell me that it was for my own protection, to keep me safe and away from the world's influence. Isn't it funny that, as his model, I have an influence over the world, but it can't have any over me?

"Father?" I said at the door to his office.

"Yes, Adrien?" I heard his answer from the other side. I took that as invitation to open the door.

I hesitated briefly before starting, seeing him look almost impatient as he leaned over his desk, his elbows supporting the weight of his shoulders. "Father, a few of my friends from school are throwing a party to welcome home a musician of the family."

He looked at me expressionlessly as I spoke, and it made me feel slightly uneasy. "I've been invited as well as my other classmates."

"I am assuming you would like to attend this party." My father concluded and I nodded slightly as an answer.

He let out a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. "You have done well in your Chinese and fencing lessons." He observed. "And you are doing very well with that song of yours as a pianist."

My eyes widened slightly with surprise at these praises though I tried not to show it. I was sure he'd say:

_Go to your room and practice that song until you've perfected it. You will practice until your Chinese tutor comes over for an extra lesson. You will then practice your piano music for a bit longer until it is time for you to get some sleep for the night._

But that's not what I heard when he opened his mouth.

"You may go and enjoy this party with your friends." He said, though it seemed as though he hadn't wanted to give me permission. I couldn't hide the smile growing on my face. "Be back by nine o'clock tonight."

"Yes, Father." I said, hardly believing I had gotten permission. "Thank you." Why couldn't every time that I ask something of my father be this simple?

* * *

"Adrien?"

"You made it!"

"Your old man let you come hang?"

"It's great to see you here!"

I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the crowd of people on Juleka's houseboat. It was great to see all of my friends from school, and some I wasn't familiar with. I continued walking until I found Nino with Alya, Marinette, Juleka and Rose.

"Adrien!" Nino said happily when he saw me. "How'd you convince your dad to let you come party?"

"It actually wasn't very hard." I said with a slight chuckle. "All I did was mention that there was a party and he gave me permission."

"No way!" Alya said in surprise. "I can't believe he let you come! I thought it would've taken a whole lot more of convincing. That man's got a stick up his- Hey!"

I blinked in surprise as I saw her interrupt herself with a glare at Marinette, but then smiled in amusement as I realized Marinette had given Alya a swift kick in the ankle to keep her from saying what we all knew she would say.

Rose giggled and Juleka also smiled with amusement. "It's great to see you've come, Adrien." Juleka said in her quiet voice, and I had to lean a little closer to hear her over the noise of the party around us. "Have you met Luka yet?"

"No." I said, shaking my head slightly, then looked around until my eyes fell on a boy with dark hair with blue highlights. "Is that him?"

"Sure is!" Rose chirped happily.

I felt an arm over my shoulders and turned my head to see that it was Nino. "I haven't met him yet wither." He said. "Why don't we go together?"

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

Nino took his arm off my shoulder and we walked together over to where I had seen Luka. He was with a small group of people; I was guessing were family members. He looked up and his piercing blue eyes met mine, causing me to blink with surprise.

"Adrien Agreste, right?" He asked, turning towards me. I nodded and he smiled. "I recognized you from billboards and magazines. Are you in Juleka's class?"

"Yes I am." I answered, then turned to Nino. "This is Nino, also in our class."

"It's nice to meet you Adrien and Nino." He smiled.

I smiled and glanced at Nino and had to suppress a chuckle at how he was looking at the guitar slung on Luka's back. "You're a musician, I've heard?" He said.

"Yes I am." Luka said with a smile. "I've been in England for the past couple years with my band."

"That's too cool!" Nino said excitedly. "I'm not exactly a musician myself, but I create my own mixed tapes."

"You're a DJ?" Luka asked, sounding impressed. "That's really cool too."

Nino smiled and nudged my arm. "This one here is a musician too, though." He said and Luka looked at me expectantly.

"I'm a pianist." I said. "I've been taking piano lessons since I was four years old, but I don't think I'll make a career out of it."

"Not everyone is able to turn music into a career." Luka said. "You really need to be one with the music to make it truly extraordinary. I'm sure you've got your hands full enough with that modeling career of yours, though."

I nodded in agreement. "My father will make sure of that."

"Luka! We've just arrived! It's so good to see you again!"

The three of us turned to see a small group of girls making their way over. I looked at Luka again and saw that he was smiling with recognition.

"Some old friends from high school." He said to Nino and I, not taking his eyes from the girls. "I haven't seen them in years."

"Then it would be nice to catch up with them, right?" Nino asked, shooting me a glance. "Adrien and I will leave you to it."

Luka looked at us again with a smile. "It was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too." I said before Nino turned me away, his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay." He said once we were out of earshot of Luka and took his arm from my shoulders. "Tell me I wasn't the only one thinking that he's got to be a chick magnet."

I looked at him with an amused look, but when I glanced back at Luka, I couldn't help but agree. Those girls looked as if they were hanging onto his every word. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards him. Luka didn't need to be a rich and famous model to get girls to notice him.

If only there was some girl who wasn't so taken with me for being a celebrity.

And then something hit me.

* * *

Marinette's POV

I watched Adrien walk off with Nino longingly. I still hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him since his fencing trip, and I really wanted to ask how it went. All that I knew was that Collège Françoise Dupont's fencing team was successful if Kagami was so eager to go out and celebrate.

Unless maybe she was just saying that as an excuse to get Adrien to herself? Maybe the fencing tournament didn't go well like what she led me to believe and she was just trying harder to take him away from me and his other friends?

_And if that's the case, it's working._

I let out a small, disappointed sigh as I remembered Adrien walking away with her hugging on his arm. Did she say something to him about me? Would he even want to talk to me if given the chance?

"Is there something wrong?" Rose asked, looking at me with concern.

I quickly looked up and met Rose's eyes, then looked to Juleka, then to Alya. All had the same worried expression on their faces. I shook my head in protest. "Everything's fine, don't worry." I said and forced a smile, trying not to think about what was just playing through my mind.

"Are you sure?" Juleka sounded worried. "Was it something I said when I told you and Alya that Luka's staying for a few months before he leaves again with his band?"

My forced smile instantly faded as I looked at her, instantly forgetting about my previous thoughts as my eyes widened. "A few months?"

"Uh… Yes?" Juleka sounded confused and looked at Alya who only lowered her head as she shook it with laughter.

"Lost in your own world again, girl?" She asked, but I hardly heard her.

If Luka was staying for a few months, maybe that would be enough time to help me make a song.

"I-I need to go!" I said, and before any of them could say anything I took off in the direction Adrien and Nino had gone to see Luka. I wove my way through people and smiled when I saw Luka ahead.

_He'll help me for sure, I just know it! I know he's a nice person with those kind blue eyes, and gentle smile-_

Suddenly I crashed into something, making me forget about Luka for a second. I felt some sort of cloth beneath my hands covering something sturdy, and there were firm grips of something halfway up my upper arms.

I slowly looked up to see what I ran into and my mouth parted slightly in surprise.

_Speaking of another set of kind eyes and gentle smile…_

"Careful, now." A familiar, sweet voice said. "I won't always be there to catch you."

My face burned with embarrassment and I pulled a hand away in surprise as I realized exactly what- _who_\- I ran into.

"Adrien?!" I practically shrieked as I quickly stood up, accidentally knocking our heads together. My hand shot up to rub the now sore spot as I looked at him with a flustered face. "I'm so sorry!"

I looked at him shyly as he also held his head, smiling at me though I could tell he was in slight pain. And it was my fault!

"It's okay." He said, and I could hear the snickers coming from Nino.

Just when I was thinking I wouldn't be able to recover from that embarrassing moment, I noticed Luka behind Adrien a little way away talking to some other girls.

"I need to go." I said, quickly ducking passed Adrien and Nino to get to Luka.

He turned to look at me as I approached and held a hand up to the other girls around him. "Y-yeah." He said, interrupting them. "I'm sorry, can we continue this in a moment?"

The girls looked at him in surprise, then looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Fine." One said, and with eye rolls they walked off.

"I'm sorry." I said, watching the girls go. "I didn't mean for you to stop your conversation."

"It's fine." He told me with a smile. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

I blushed slightly with embarrassment and looked down. "Was it that obvious?"

He chuckled softly. "I'm guessing you've heard that I'll be staying around here for some time, right?"

I nodded and looked up at him. "Are a few months enough time to help me create a song?"

He smiled reassuringly, causing me to also smile. "Don't worry, Ma-Ma-Marinette. I'll be able to help you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Adrien's POV

It had been a few weeks since that party the Couffaine's threw for Luka, and, yet again, I was thinking about how Marinette seemed so eager to talk with Luka. Did she know him before he left on that band tour? How close were they?

I sighed and lowered my head. Why should I care about how well Luka and Marinette knew each other? I know I shouldn't. It really isn't any of my business.

And yet I can't not think about it. Maybe some time out as my alter ego would clear my head?

* * *

_"Where is he?!"_

I turned my head towards the sound, realizing it came from the direction of my house. I guess it's a good thing I decided to leave when I did. It looks like there's another akuma to deal with.

Taking my stick out from behind me, I selected Ladybug's icon to give her a call. _Straight to voicemail_. I guess she isn't transformed yet.

_"Why isn't he here?! I thought he'd be home by now!"_

I crouched on a nearby roof as I watched the akuma look into my bedroom window, and there was no doubt she was looking for me. Probably some fan girl of mine…

"Hey!" I called over to her. "Don't you realize that looking into someone's room is a violation of privacy? _Purr_haps he went somewhere so you wouldn't be able to find him?"

The girl snapped her head towards me, glaring angrily. "Did you take him?!" She demanded. "Where is he?!"

"Why do you care so much?" I countered. I had absolutely no idea who this girl was.

"I love Adrien!" She declared. "Chloe told me I'd never have a chance, and Lila backed her up! I'll prove them both wrong! Once I find him, he'll forever be mine!"

"Oh boy." I muttered to myself. "Why are they always so desperate?"

"Not if there's anything I can do about it!"

I turned to look to my right and noticed Ladybug next to me on the rooftop. "My Lady!" I said happily. "I tried calling you earlier."

"I just transformed a moment ago after hearing the two of you bickering." She replied as she glared at the akumatized girl.

"You do realize that neither Chloe nor Lila are with him either?" She called. "I bet you're like them and everyone else! You only love him because he's a model! Get to know him before you make declarations!"

The girl growled in frustration. "You almost talk as if you know him!"

I looked from the akuma to Ladybug questioningly.

_Does she really know me?_

The thought was only there for a moment before I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Even if she did it has nothing to do with your obsession with the boy."

I paused as I lifted my chin proudly. "I know where Adrien is."

Ladybug looked at me in surprise. "You do?"

"Sure." I said, turning my head to look at her, inwardly enjoying the slight look of concern I saw in her eyes. "But don't you worry, Bugaboo. There's no way this crazed girl would ever find him."

"You better tell me where he is, Kitty, or you'll be sorry!" The girl threatened as she took of in mine and Ladybug's direction.

Instinctively I stepped forward. "Only My Lady can call me that!" I exclaimed as I readied myself to spar. I didn't see a distinctive weapon, so I figured it would be hand-to-hand combat.

I could almost hear Ladybug's eye roll as she scoffed at my remark, but she didn't say anything. I knew she was observing the girl just as I was, trying to find the object where the akuma was hiding. Not only that, I also found it strange that this akuma didn't seem to have any sort of power.

And that's when she sent sparks flying through me the moment she touched me.

I jumped back on instinct and narrowed my eyes. It was like a zap of electricity hit me when her hand touched me. I leaped back again as she lunged towards me. "Careful, Ladybug." I said. "She's shockingly more dangerous than she appears."

* * *

Marinette's POV

I threw my yo-yo as an attempt to wrap the string around the girl and pull her away from Chat, but it fell slack as I quickly brought it back to me. It was like electricity had traveled through the string and shocked my hand.

"Thanks for the warning, Chat." I said sarcastically, now realizing his warning was really in the form of a dumb pun.

"Anytime." Was all he responded with as he jumped out of the way of, yet another lunge made by that girl. I guess him saying that he knew where Adrien was really got to her. Thinking of Adrien made me wonder just where he was too. Was he somewhere he'd be safe?

I trust Chat. I know that if he's not worried, I shouldn't be either.

As we continued to spar with the girl, Chat and I both came to the conclusion that she was untouchable. It was impossible to touch her without feeling the electricity charge through us, whether it was a direct touch, or an indirect, an electric current traveled from her to us.

"If she can electrocute us indirectly, why aren't we right now if we're standing on the same roof as her?" Chat asked as he ran on all fours away from the girl, currently chasing him around after he taunted her more about knowing where Adrien is.

"I didn't think of that." I said as I jumped away as they ran a bit too close to me for comfort. I looked down at the roof for a second and thought, and soon I knew exactly why. "The roof is stone!"

"Practically all the roofs in Paris are stone." Chat pointed out as he streaked passed me again. "Your point?"

"Stone is an insulator, not a conductor!" I said, smiling.

_That's what I need. Good insulators to get to her._

"Lucky charm!" I called, throwing my yo-yo up towards the sky. A moment later, a pair of red rubber gloves with black dots fell into my hands.

"What, are you supposed to plant a garden with those?" Chat asked, confused as he, yet again, raced passed me.

"Of course not." I said as I put the gloves onto my hands. I knew that rubber was a great insulator. My lucky charm never fails me.

Taking my yo-yo from my hip, I threw it at the girl, thinking that Chat's been chased around long enough. My yo-yo wrapped around the girl's waist, and with a satisfied smirk when there was no shock to follow, I pulled.

The girl had a split second to look at me in surprise before she was pulled back away from Chat. "How?!" She demanded angrily.

"Everything has a weakness; you've just got to find it." I said triumphantly before jumping away to another rooftop.

Chat stopped running and grinned at me the moment he landed next to me. "Nice work, My Lady." He said.

"Thanks, Kitty." I smiled and gave him a wink. "Do you have any idea where the akuma is?"

Chat shook his head, and we both turned back towards the girl, currently jumping along the roofs, looking for Adrien again.

I sighed softly. "We don't have long now that I've used my lucky charm." I said. "Let's make this fast."

Adrien's POV

"Pound it."

I picked up the folded paper on the ground, the object where her akuma was that had been in a pocket, and unfolded it, until I saw my name on it. I realized it was a letter written for me. I looked at the girl, kneeling down and frowning. I smiled at her sadly and walked over, then crouched down next to her, offering her the paper.

The girl looked at me for a moment before taking the paper and looking down at it sadly. Feeling bad for her, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should try talking to Adrien."

"What?!" The looked at me in shock. "No no, I can't do that! I'm too scared to talk to him! What if I say something stupid? He'd never give me a chance then."

"He'll listen, I promise." I said, then offered her a hand to help her stand up, and we both stood when she took my hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"_Paw_sitively." I said with a bigger smile. "I'm thinking that you and him might just become friends."

The girl lit up at the idea. "Okay!" She said. "I'll talk to him at school tomorrow."

"You do that." I said with a smile. I then helped her off of the roof, and realized that Ladybug wasn't around. I sighed softly. She hardly ever sticks around long after we defeat an akuma.

"Adrien!"

I turned my head towards the sound, and I noticed her.

"Adrien, where are you?!"

Why was Ladybug looking for me? Maybe she was worried I really hadn't been safe? It wouldn't be the first time she's checked on me.

I blushed softly at the thought of Ladybug caring for me then shook my head to clear it. She's a superheroine. Of course she's going to feel the need to check on civilians she believes are in danger.

As I heard her continue to call my name, I quickly went to the park and detransformed behind a tree. No one had been around, so I was good. I gave Plagg a little bit of cheese then started walking across the park in the direction of my house.

A few minutes later, I heard a relieved, "Oh thank goodness." I turned and saw the lady in red herself walking towards me. I smiled and pushed back the blush I felt forming at the sight of her.

"Hi, Ladybug." I said. "What are you doing here?"

Ladybug looked a little uncomfortable, and it honestly kind of worried me. "I decided to check on you." She said with a small smile. "The girl who was akumatized was after you. Chat Noir said that he knew where you were and that you were safe, and I trust him so I knew you would be, but when I double-checked your house, I didn't see that you were home and I got a bit worried."

I failed at trying to completely hide that blush as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks for coming to make sure I was okay." I said, feeling a little awkward because I didn't know what to say to her.

Before either of us could say another word, another for on her earrings disappeared, leaving her with one left. "I… I should go." She said, and I nodded slightly, but neither of us moved. We stared at each other for another moment before Ladybug seemed to be the first of the two of us to snap out of her trance.

She took a step closer to me, seemed to pause for a brief second before she moved my bangs with a hand and kissed my forehead. "Stay safe, okay?" She asked as she took a few steps back, smiling brilliantly with a shade of red on her cheeks that wasn't her mask. "Bug out!"

I didn't have time to say another word as she left me standing there. Ladybug had been worried about me, she was really relieved to see that I was okay, she kissed my forehead, she seemed happy about it, and did I mention she kissed my forehead?!

She's absolutely amazing.

And suddenly that thought made me think of another, someone who was also amazing.

_Marinette_.

She seems to value the friendship we have just as much as I do, if not more. She seemed happy when we talked, and she finally got to ask me about my fencing tournament. We talked a little more about her work at the bakery, and the next photoshoot I had, and about video games, but then I had to leave for a piano lesson.

I never really get to experience her like that very much. She was calmer around me than usual, and the way she smiled and seemed to get excited about everything we talked about was kind of cute.

.

.

.

_Woah, woah, woah. Did I really just think that?_

Marinette? Cute? I thought about it and slowly smiled.

_I totally just thought it._

Suddenly I had an urge to go see her, either as Adrien or Chat, it didn't matter. Maybe I'll go in a few days. I'd see her tomorrow at school anyway.

I stopped in my tracks just outside my room, not realizing I had already made it this far despite being lost in my thoughts.

Was I really thinking about Marinette like how I always think about Ladybug?

What if…

_No. Not possible._

Ladybug's the only one for me. There's no way I could have feelings for Marinette too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Marinette's POV

"Adrien?"

I looked over in his direction, stopping mid-sentence from the conversation I was having with Alya. I felt my heart drop when I saw it was that girl who was akumatized yesterday who was trying to get his attention.

I watched as Adrien turned and immediately smiled when he saw her. "Hi." I heard him say.

The way he looked so happy to see her… Did they already know each other somehow?

I felt jealousy building up inside me as I saw her hand him that note of hers. Although the girl was blushing and clearly embarrassed, she had more courage to try talking and confessing her feelings than I did.

As Adrien read the piece of paper, the girl stood there, looking down. It seemed with each passing second she was turning redder with embarrassment. I had to look away when I saw that smile that Adrien gave her and heard him say, "Why don't we hang out afterschool? I only have Chinese lessons, but those are closer to the evening."

I didn't have to look at them to know that the girl instantly lit up with excitement. I could hear it in her voice when she said, "Are you serious? Yes! That Would be amazing!"

"Come on, girl." I heard Alya say and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we head to class?"

I looked up at her, and I could tell that she wanted me out of here, so I didn't have to see Adrien with that girl anymore.

Did it really mean anything? Or was Adrien just being nice? Either way, I wish I could at least write him some letter that told him what I felt about him. That way he'd know, and maybe I might find out if he likes me too in any way.

_Why did I just think that?_

My cheeks grew hot when I thought about the possibility of Adrien liking me back. It seemed too good to be true. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I didn't need to give myself any false hope. I needed to focus on how I was going to get out my feelings to him, and that way was Luka.

I hadn't seen him in a few days, but he told me he'd start putting together some basic tunes that I'd be able to build off of. He's really such a sweet guy. I still can't believe I'm actually going to have a way to tell Adrien how I feel about him.

* * *

"Marinette!"

I glanced towards my trapdoor when I heard my mom calling for me, which I shouldn't have done because I ended up tripping over one of my rolls of fabric. I yelped in surprise as the box flew out of my arms, and photos of Adrien went everywhere, slowly falling to the ground.

"Really?" I groaned at the mess of scattered photos. I had been trying to clean up my room before-

"Marinette!" My mom called again, interrupting my thoughts. "Luka's here!"

Before Luka got here…

"Don't worry, Marinette." Tikki told me encouragingly. "You go down there, and I'll make sure your pictures of Adrien are cleaned up."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, Tikki. You're the best."

"Yes, yes, I know." Tikki giggled softly as I scrambled up to my feet. "Now go before your mom tries coming up here."

"Thanks, Tikki!" I said again before disappearing down the stairs. I smiled when I saw Luka standing next to my mom and dad. "Hi, Luka."

"Hi, Marinette." Luka said, smiling back at me.

My dad put a hand on Luka's shoulder as he looked at me. "This lad says he's helping you write a song." He said. "What's the reason?"

I blushed a bit and looked away briefly. "I'll tell you about that later." I promised my parents. "Can Luka and I go up now?"

My parents hesitated as they looked at each other. After a couple seconds they shrugged and smiled at me. "Go ahead, dear." My mom told Luka, then addressed both of us. "Have fun writing songs."

"Thanks, Mom, we will." I said with a smile before leading Luka up to my room. I peeked through the trapdoor first, and smiled with relief as I saw that the mess of scattered photos was cleaned up.

"Welcome to my room." I said as he climbed in after me. I looked at him and giggled slightly as he looked around the room.

"It's so…" He said, and I could tell he was trying to find good words to express his thoughts. "Pink."

"Of course." I chirped happily. "It suits me, don't you think?"

Luka looked at me and smiled with amusement, but I continued before he said anything.

"So, you have some music ready?" I asked curiously. I was eager to get this song done so that way I could let Adrien listen to it sooner. I can't risk hesitating and letting some other girl steal his heart.

Luka smiled at me and revealed his phone, wired earbuds already plugged in. "I have a few samples ready that should help you decide the basics of how you want your song to sound."

"Great!" I said happily before walking towards the ladder that led up to my bed loft. "Come on, we can sit up here."

Luka followed me up and we were soon seated next to each other on my bed, a comfortable distance between us. I looked at him eagerly and he chuckled softly as he handed me one of the earbuds before putting the other in his own ear.

He turned his hand so I could see his phone screen, and he showed me the small list of five songs he had in that playlist. "Choose one to start with." He said. "They're all different styles."

I leaned in closer to look at the song choices and smiled as I pointed at one.

"Let's start with that one."

* * *

"I think I like that one the most." I said with a smile, pointing to the song I chose after we had listened to all of them. "It's really upbeat and reminds me about how much my heart leaps when I see him."

Luka smiled a bit as he selected the song to play it again. He then looked at me with a small smile that almost seemed sad. "It's Adrien, isn't it?"

"What?! Who's Adrien?" I asked, instantly panicking. "I don't know any Adrien."

Luka let out a breath of slight amusement, though he still seemed a little sad. "It's okay if it is, Marinette. I saw that picture you have of him on your wall."

I blushed deeply with embarrassment as I realized I had forgotten one of the photos of Adrien, and of course it had to be one with hearts scribbled around it. I quickly shook my head to clear the thought before I looked at him, a bit concerned because of how he seemed a little upset. "What's wrong, Luka?"

He looked at me and smiled a little more. "Nothing." He answered. "It's just… My last girlfriend left me because of him."

"What?!" I demanded. "That's crazy!"

"Not really." Luka shrugged, trying to make it all seem like it was no big deal. "He's a famous model, he's handsome, and I hear he has a good personality too. It hurt when she left, but I wasn't really surprised either."

"What's her name?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure if he'd want to talk about her.

"Her name's Camille."

* * *

Adrien's POV

"My name is Camille Bisset."

"Nice to meet you, Camille." I smiled at the girl sitting next to me at the park. "I would introduce myself too, but I believe you already know who I am."

"Of course, I do." Camille said, smiling a bit. "You're Adrien Agreste! Famous model, son of Adrien Agreste, and… I can't believe you're actually talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked curiously. "I may be some famous guy, but that doesn't mean I can't socialize with others."

"I guess you're right." She said. "But you're still Adrien Agreste. You'd be a total upgrade from my past boyfriend."

_What?! Boyfriend?! What's this girl trying?!_

"I'm sorry about your past boyfriend?" I said, though I knew it sounded like a question.

Camille shrugged and smiled as she moved a little closer to me. "It's fine. He was just some wannabe musician."

"Musicians are cool." I said awkwardly, moving away from her on the bench slightly. I suddenly felt pretty uncomfortable with how suddenly forward she seemed.

"But models are better." She said, leaning closer to me, all her shyness from before gone. I leaned away and looked at her in panic as she leaned in so close she was starting to close her eyes, and I knew what was coming.

I immediately jumped up from my seat, taking a big step to put more space between me and this girl. "I'm sorry." I said blushing, flustered by the sudden approach she had. "I need to go."

She looked disappointed, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad. As I turned to walk away, I heard her ask, "Will I see you again, Adrien?" But I didn't answer her as I walked away.

She sounded desperate. _Really_ desperate. I can't believe she made herself seem so timid and shy just to get me to let her get closer to me. She really was like what Ladybug said… Some fan girl of mine who only liked me because I'm famous, rich, and a pretty face on a magazine.

I sighed heavily as I slowed my fast walking pace to a casual walk. Would there ever be some girl to like me just as I am and see past the fact that I'm Adrien Agreste?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Adrien's POV

I sighed softly as I fought the urge to turn around and look behind me. It was very tempting, but I couldn't give in. After I sighed, I heard an echoed sigh to my left.

"Dude." Nino said in a hushed voice. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I replied easily, but I didn't have to look at him to know he didn't believe me.

He took a few seconds before he finally responded to me though. "You've been saying that a lot, you know. I don't think it's nothing."

He's right. It isn't nothing. I don't know why or what's been going on, but Marinette and Luka have been spending a lot of time together lately, and I don't like it. I really, really, don't like it. But the thig is, I don't know why.

I didn't respond to Nino. I couldn't. Especially when I didn't even know why I was acting up either.

Thankfully the class was dismissed not too long after. I stood up as Ms. Mendeleiev was finishing her last thoughts on the lesson and reminding us of our homework, putting my bag over my shoulder. I really didn't want to have any other questions about what was going on with me.

I had just taken a step out of the classroom doorway when suddenly someone rushed past me. I instantly knew who is was when I watched her hurry away. I could recognize those pigtails anywhere.

A few seconds after Marinette was out of sight, another came rushing by, but this time she stopped not too far away from me. "Marinette!"

I continued walking, but stopped when Alya sighed heavily and muttered. "Why is that girl spending so much time with that boy…?"

"She has, hasn't she." I said letting out another small sigh as I looked towards where I had last seen her. After a second I turned to look at Alya and saw that she was crossing her arms and staring off in the same direction I had just been looking.

"You don't know?"

"Well…" Alya started, letting her arms swing at her side as she turned slightly and looked at me. "Yeah. Of course, I know. But, I don't understand why she's seeming to blow everyone else off."

I nodded slightly before looking back towards where she was looking, and suddenly I had a thought cross my mind. "She seems to like him.. Doesn't she."

"What?" Alya questioned quickly and I looked at her to see her looking at me in surprise. "No, no she doesn't. That's not it."

I was still looking at her questioningly, not understanding why else Marinette would be as willing to spend time with Luka if she didn't like him, but slowly Alya's expression changed from a curious one to a small smirk. "Why do you ask?"

"What?" I asked as a response, confused with the look she was giving me and the question.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." She said, crossing her arms again and moving her feet so she was fully facing me. She, of course, was still smirking at me. "Why did you ask like that? You almost sounded… Disappointed."

"Disappointed?" I asked. "Why would I be disappointed? If Marinette likes Luka, it's fine. It's not like there'd be anything I could do about it."

"Why would you even think about doing anything about it?" Alya asked, her smirk only growing. "You've pretty much said it shouldn't matter to you who the girl likes. Unless… It actually does matter to you?"

"What?" I questioned again, starting to sound rather defensive, even to myself. "What? No! It's not like I like her, so of course it doesn't matter."

"Adrien." Alya said, and it sounded like she was amused.

But I really wasn't, though I had no idea why I was getting so worked up. "What?!"

"I never said anything about the possibility of you liking her, you know."

My face turned a faint red color with realization that she was right. Why would I just say that if Alya hadn't already brought it up?

"It's okay if you like her, you know." She continued when I didn't say anything, and I could hear the teasing tone in her voice, though it was subtle.

"I don't.." I said, though I was struggling to say the words. "I don't like her. Not like that."

"Right." Alya said, nodding, though it was obvious she wasn't convinced. "Right, of course you don't. Because that would be totally unimaginable."

"Yeah it would." I agreed, ignoring the fact that she had been sarcastic, and I was trying to sound completely serious. But if I was completely honest with myself, I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

* * *

About a week and a half later, I found myself standing in the park, looking over my shoulder and glaring at two people walking behind me. They weren't paying me any attention, which shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter one bit, and yet, it was affecting me.

They were just… talking. But this has been going on for a while now, so it's okay to feel off about it, right? Even if I didn't understand what this sort of burning feeling of anger toward this guy, it was okay right?

I mean, Marinette hasn't even acknowledged me once since she's started spending time with Luka, not counting the bare minimum of an occasional hi in class. Why is she spending so much time with him?

And just what is this feeling I have now as I look at him walking away with her? I don't understand why I'm like this. Why I dislike Luka so much without even knowing him.

I forced myself to look away and take a breath. When I remembered that I had just been heading back to my father's limo from a photoshoot and I still had piano lessons. I can't let myself dwell on what's going on between Marinette and Luka, because frankly, I shouldn't care.

* * *

"You, kid, are ridiculous." I was told as my kwami as he flew around my head with the wedge of cheese I gave him only seconds ago.

"Says the one who made a demand for two pieces of this smelly cheese." I replied, making a face at him as I held up the second wedge in my hand for him.

Plagg had been bringing his first wedge to his mouth as I was talking, and he paused with his mouth wide open, giving me a one-eyed look back before putting the whole thing in his mouth whole.

"Yeah, you're ridiculous." I rolled my eyes playfully as I tossed the wedge to him, which he caught and soon had engulfed as well.

"You can't accept the face that you have feelings for two girls." My kwami snickered.

"Do not." I muttered turning away from him.

"It's just like those two camembert bits I just ate. They were two separate wedges, yet the exact same cheese."

I scoffed and looked at Plagg. "Thanks, but makes no sense."

"Sure does, if you look at it from the right angle." He replied, floating upside down. "Now, are you going to do anything about your girl trouble, or do I have to keep listening to you sigh?"

I sighed again, and I heard Plagg groan in response, but I ignored it. What the heck am I supposed to do anyway, to get my mind off of this stress I've been feeling lately? I needed to blow off steam…

And suddenly I had an idea.

I took out my phone and dialed the person that came to mind. There were only two rings before I heard the voice of the girl answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagami…" I started and hesitated before continuing. It had been a while since the two of us had talked outside of fencing practice. "Remember that tournament we won? Do you still think we could celebrate?"

It was quiet for a second, and I was just starting to regret calling when she answered.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I breathed a sigh of relief ad smiled slightly to myself. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Is there anywhere in-"

I cut myself off as I turned to look at my door that had just opened, revealing Nathalie. She was standing as tall and poised as always with her hands behind her back.

"Adrien, your piano instructor has sent a replacement for the evening." She said. "He is here now to start your lessons."

I nodded to Nathalie and turned forward again to finish the call.

"Is everything okay, Adrien?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I said. "It's just that my piano lessons are going to start earlier than I had thought."

"I see." Kagami responded. "I suppose I should let you go then."

"It might be best, yeah." I agreed. "But listen, I'll text you and we can set up something for the two of us to do to celebrate, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll be in touch."

When the phone call ended, I turned around so I could start my piano lessons. "I'm so sorry about that, I was just-" But I cut myself off when I saw who had come into my room, and it was a good thing Nathalie had already left the room.

"Master?"

"Hello, Chat Noir." The little man said. He was wearing his same old outfit of the shorts with a red Hawaiian shirt. "Do you know why I am here?"

"No, I don't." I said, still in slight shock. Master Fu was the last person I expected to have come into my room, but then again this wasn't the first time he's posed as my piano teacher.

"There is something I need you to understand." He told me, and I could tell he was serious. "Adrien, as Chat Noir, I know you are in love with Ladybug."

"Y-Yes I am." I replied instantly, but I was surprised that this was what he had to talk to me about.

"But yet there is another, isn't there?" He pressed, looking at me seriously.

I hesitated. I honestly wasn't sure what the answer was, but I was sure he already was. "I-I don't know, Master."

"Don't be afraid about giving in to what your heart wants." He told me. "It is true that Ladybug and Chat Noir make an unstoppable team, but that doesn't mean they are made for each other in more ways to aid each other in fighting villains."

"O-Oh." I muttered, understanding what he had said. "So… Does that mean I should move on from Ladybug?"

"You do what you feel is best, Adrien." He told me with a knowing smile. "Only you know the true desires of your heart."

I was quiet for a moment as I thought about what he told me. "Thank you Master." I said. "I will remember that."

"Good." Master Fu smiled with a slight nod. "I will be off then."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked, confused. "What about my lesson?"

"About that." He said, smiling mischievously. "I believe you will find you have the evening to yourself. Besides, aren't there plans you need to make?"

I blinked a couple times as I looked at him in surprise, but he only smiled back.

"Until we meet again, Chat Noir."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Marinette's POV

It is true I have been spending a lot of time with Luka. But I can't help it! Each moment we spend together, the closer I am to finishing the song. Though I don't think I'll be writing words for it. I can't think of any that could possibly describe how I feel about him!

Alya has tried to talk to me about spending less time with Luka, even though she knows that he is helping me write a song for Adrien. But, maybe she's right when she tells me:

"You spend too much time with him!" Alya said, and she's been saying this a lot lately. "I'm starting to think he's your new best friend."

"No one could ever replace you, Alya, and you know that." I told her.

"I know." She sighed heavily before looking at me with worry. "But Marinette, I'm worried about what's going to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, almost amused by her worry. "Nothing's going to happen to me. What could happen to me?"

"I don't know…" Alya said, crossing her arms as she continued to give me a nervous look that seemed to become sterner the more she questioned me. "Your targets could change?"

"Change targets?" I questioned, though I knew exactly what she meant. "Why would I do that? Luka is just a friend."

Alya sighed softly as she looked at me. "It doesn't seem like it anymore, Marinette. Adrien and I are both thinking there might be more going on between you and Luka."

"No there's nothing-" I cut myself off as I realized what she said and my eyes widened slightly, and my cheeks heated up a bit. "Adrien?!"

"Yes, Adrien." She said, and she seemed a bit more amused with me now. "He and I were talking a couple days ago. He misses talking to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, now worried that Adrien was completely getting the wrong impression. "We still talk!"

"Just greeting each other at the beginning of class, and maybe holding one conversation while in class don't count." She told me. "What happened to never wanting to do anything else but spend time with him?"

"Alya, you know Like and I are getting closer to finishing the song." I insisted. "Maybe a couple weeks at latest."

"You can't go on like this, girl." Alya said, then sighed heavily. "Look. I understand completely why this is so important to you, but is it really worth risking what you already have with Adrien? I mean, I know what's going on with you, but he doesn't, and he's not going to find out either because there's no way you'd outright tell him what you're up to."

"Alya…" I groaned, knowing she was right. "Fine. I'll try talking with him."

"That's my girl." Alya said with a relieved smile. "Have I ever told you how nice it is, knowing you can actually form sentences around him more easily? I'm not exactly sure what's happened, but you seem much more relaxed when you think about him."

"Crazy, isn't it?" I agreed, and I hoped she didn't notice my nervous smile.

But she had, telling from the twitch of her eyes and eyebrows that showed it confused her. "Right. Well, I've got to run. I'm taking my sisters to the zoo."

"Have fun." I told her and gave her another smile as I watched her leave through the trap door on the floor of my room. As soon as the sound of her footsteps faded down the stairs, I sat back in my pink chair and sighed heavily as it spun slowly.

"Tikki..?" I questioned, and my kwami came out of hiding instantly.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked me, obviously concerned.

"I've been trying hard not to think about it.." I started, and I was reluctant to state the reason for my distress. "But.. Alya's noticed that something has changed.. Have things really changed?"

Tikki didn't answer for a second as she looked down, maybe from embarrassment. "I know what you're getting at, Marinette." She said softly. "And… I too have noticed a change in you."

"Do you think I'm actually moving on from Adrien?" I asked, and the thought made my heart drop, but yet at the same time, talking about it, and figuring out what was going on was nice.

"I mean… Alya wasn't wrong about you." Tikki said. "You don't seem as motivated to talk to him, and you haven't been as eager at every little chance you get to see him. Ever since you've started spending time with Luka, you've been different."

"I'm not moving on to Luka though!" I protested quickly. "I swear, I have no feelings for him! I only see him as a friend!"

"I don't think it's Luka you're moving on to liking." Tikki told me hesitantly as she shook her head slowly.

"Who is it then?" I questioned, and as I started thinking about it, a name came to mind.

"Not _Chat __Noir!"_

Tikki gave me a small sympathetic smile. "The fact that he's the one you instantly thought of only confirms my suspicions."

I crossed my arms and huffed stubbornly. "No way." I insisted. "Just because I've started to like his attempts at flirting with me a little more than I used to, and that I look forward to akumas a little more because I get to see him, and that I've kind of been regretting all the times I've rejected him…"

I trailed off and realized I had been looking down at my hands, my fingers running through my nervous poking habit as if they had a mind of their own. The tips of my fingers were touching as I looked up at Tikki and saw that she was giving me a small, knowing smile.

I was just about to say something else to her, but there was a knock at the door above my bed. I looked up at it and groaned. "Speak of the devil…" I muttered then looked at Tikki with narrowed eyes. "We are so not done with this." I hissed to her quietly as I got up and climbed up to my bed. I hesitated slightly, taking a breath before I pushed open the door.

"Good afternoon, Mari." Chat Noir, himself, said as he gave me a cheeky grin. Even though I was just getting after Tikki for annoying me, I couldn't hide the smile that appeared on my face when I saw him.

* * *

"Alright, Marinette." He said, looking at me with a slightly more serious expression after we had just laughed over yet another joke of his. "So, tell me. Who is this boy you've been spending so much time with?"

"Boy?" I questioned quickly. "I'm not spending time with a boy! I'm just… How did you know?"

Chat chuckled at my brief panic before answering. "Remember, I have my sources. So, who is he? Someone special?"

I looked down as I shuffled my feet awkwardly, my hands gripping my balcony railing. I silently cursed my stupid palms that always seemed to get sweaty like this when I was nervous. Then again, why was I nervous? It's not like Luka was more than a friend. It's not because I was talking to Chat about me having a special someone, was it?

I looked up at him and it felt like my breath caught in my throat as I saw something that looked a whole lot like hurt flash in his eyes.

"You hesitated." He commented, and he almost sounded disappointed. "He is, isn't he?"

"No." I answered quickly this time. "No, he's not. There's someone else I like, and Luka was just helping me create a song for this guy."

"Oh." Chat said quietly, and I could almost see the gears turning in his head as he thought about my answer. "So… Who is this guy you like exactly?"

"I…" I trailed off and sighed softly as I looked down at the street below us. "That's where things get complicated."

"Why are they complicated?"

"Because… This guy that I was originally writing the song for…" I started awkwardly, though I knew I wanted to tell him the truth, or as much of the truth as I could. "I actually don't think I feel the same about him anymore."

"Really?" Chat asked and he seemed rather interested. "Why not?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, still feeling awkward. "I think I still like him, but now there's another boy I think I've started to feel something towards."

It was obvious Chat was intrigued and curious to know who this boy was I was talking about, but I couldn't say that it was him, could I? I'd have to explain how I'd grown fonder of him than I was before, and there's no way I'd be able to say that I've started to miss the way he used to flirt with me, or the way he used to look at me because he'd find out I was Ladybug.

Speaking of which, I still didn't understand why all the flirting stopped. So, I looked at Chat with a slightly more determined look, determined to understand his change, and asked him:

"How are things going with Ladybug?"

"Fine." He answered easily. "Same old, same old."

"Really?" I asked, crossing my arms as I looked at him, taking a small step away from the edge of my balcony. "Because that's not what Alya's been thinking."

"Alya?" Chat questioned, giving me a look of confusion. "How would she find out if there was anything different between Ladybug and I?"

"She runs the LadyBlog, remember?" I reminded him. "She knows pretty much everything about you and _your lady_."

"So?" He questioned and seemed a bit uncomfortable as he turned himself around, sitting so now he was sully facing towards me now, and causing me to take a slight step back so his knees didn't hit my arms. "Why do you care so much about how things are going between Ladybug and I?"

"Why do you care so much about what's going on between Luka and I?" I asked back with a smirk.

"I… Don't." Chat answered awkwardly. "I was just wondering."

"And so am I." I answered easily. "I'm curious. Can't you just tell me? Aren't you always the one telling me how curious you get?"

It was Chat's turn to give me a slight smirk. "Aren't you always the one telling me it killed the cat?"

"And aren't you always the one telling me that satisfaction brought it back?" I asked, then dared to tease him a bit more since it was obvious he didn't want to tell me and leaned forward against his bent legs, placing my folded arms on his knees. "Why are you being so hesitant?"

"Because it's weird that Chat Noir is losing interest in Ladybug, isn't it?" He asked, and suddenly it all came out. "Everyone expects her and I to get together, and become a couple, but… There's another girl I've found interest in now too."

"Oh." I answered. I won't lie that I felt a bit disappointed when I heard he wasn't so crazy about me anymore. "Who is this new girl of yours?"

"That's where things get complicated…" He answered, his words trailing off as he tilted his head slightly.

I was too busy thinking of who the lucky girl could have been who had won Chat's heart just how I had all that time ago to see what was happening. It was only when I noticed he was leaning in when my eyes widened in realization. He was leaning in for a kiss!

I quickly backed away in surprise, my face turning a light shade of red, and I didn't have to look at him to know his was the same way. Did I see that right?! Was he really trying to kiss me? Why would he want to? Does this mean he likes me?

I was in the process of mentally scolding myself for not letting the kiss happen when I noticed he looked as though he was about to go. I looked at him, though my face was still a shade of red. I still had so many questions about what just happened.

"Chat…?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing how I should ask any of my questions.

"It's getting late." He answered uncomfortably, and I knew exactly why he felt awkward now. "I'm going to head home. See you later."

I nodded and looked down to avoid making eye contact with him. "Bye." I answered awkwardly.

Chat had been about to leave, but I glanced up at him when I noticed he had hesitated. He was giving me a small smile that, after that certain event, made my heart skip. "Have a good night, Marinette."

"Y-You too." I stammered, and I returned the small smile as he left. A warmth was starting to spread through my chest as I couldn't stop myself from slowly turning my small smile to a happy grin. I truly was falling for Chat Noir, and I really liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adrien's POV

_Four Days Ago_

I glared at my best friend in response to his assumption.

"No, I do not." I insisted, yet again. "I do not have a crush on Marinette."

"You can admit it, Adrien." Nino told me, still smiling smugly. "I promise I won't tease you forever."

"There is nothing to admit." I protested. "And there is nothing for you to tease me about. Marinette is just a friend, and that's what she'll always be. Nothing more."

"Then why are you getting so mad at me every time I bring it up?" He questioned. "You used to just brush it off or take it as a joke. Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because your girlfriend was saying the same thing to me not long ago, and I know she's the one who's put you up to this." I answered, and I couldn't help but smirk at the way he started blushing when I referred to Alya as his _girlfriend_.

"Dude, you two have been together for a couple weeks now." I pointed out which only seemed to make him more embarrassed. "You've got to stop freaking out every time anyone calls her your girlfriend, or you her boyfriend."

"What about you?" Nino shot back. "What if I started to call Marinette your girlfriend, or you her boyfriend?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought but quickly fought against my blush. "Big difference." I countered. "You and Alya are together. Marinette and I are not."

"For now." Nino commented and I only shook my head slowly in response. I looked down at my bag as I heard my phone ringing. Holding up a finger to Nino to ask for a moment, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Adrien, it's Kagami."

I smiled a little bit and looked at Nino, lowering the phone from my face slightly to mouth her name. It was obvious by his eye roll that he understood who it was.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that reservations for us have been made for our celebration date." She informed me.

"Date?" I questioned, and the word unsettled me a bit. Next to me, I noticed Nino give me a surprised, yet slightly disgusted look.

"Well, yes." Kagami replied easily. "A date. We will be alone, even if it's just as friends, it is still technically a date."

"Right." I said before smiling, which felt forced. "Friday, isn't it?"

"That's right." Kagami confirmed, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you." I replied and our call soon ended. It was only after I put my phone back into my bag that I noticed Nino's reaction to hearing my side of the call.

"What?" I questioned innocently.

Nino was giving me an annoyed and exasperated look. "A date?" He asked. "With Kagami? Why would you go out with her? You don't even like her as anything more than a friend, you've told me yourself."

"You're right, Nino, I don't like her." I agreed. "Which is why this thing I've got planned with her isn't a real date."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to go ice skating."

"Alone?"

"Yes, just the two of us."

"It sounds like a date."

"It's nothing more than friends spending time together, and celebrating the win of our fencing tournament late."

"So why does this still sound like a date?"

"I want to take my mind off of things." I said, sighing softly and crossing my arms. "I've been stressed lately, and skating could help me loosen up."

"Okay…" Nino said, but was still looking at me skeptically. "But why Kagami? Why not me, or Marinette?"

"Definitely not Marinette." I replied a little too quickly for me to change how that statement sounded. "And I chose to Kagami because… well she's constantly reminding me that I owe her time to hangout, so I figured I can get that out of the way and move past it."

"Hmm." Nino hummed, still seeming skeptical of me. "Alright, but why did you say _definitely not Marinette_?"

"Because…" I started but trailed off as I searched myself for an answer. "That… Doesn't matter. It doesn't mean anything."

"Right." Nino said, though the look he gave me made it obvious he was far from taking my response seriously. I knew what he thought, but there was no way I'd admit it. I can't exactly say that I don't like Marinette as more than a friend now, because now I've come to realize that it isn't true.

I let out a sigh before I ended up having to leave Nino at the top of the school stairs to go to the limo that just pulled up for me to ride home in. Even if I wasn't completely sure why, or how, I couldn't deny it to myself any longer: I think I'm actually developing real feelings for Marinette.

* * *

_Present Day_

As I laced my skates I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. With my fairly recent discovery of knowing for a fact I had at least a little crush on Marinette, and being stressed for the past several weeks because of how Marinette and Luka were spending so much time with each other, I was glad I came here to try letting loose with Kagami.

Despite my intentions, however, I couldn't help but let my thoughts settle on Marinette and Luka, yet again. What if they were becoming more than friends? What if I lost any and all chances I had at telling her how I feel now? Is it too late to try and explain to her that I've missed her?

"Stop it, Adrien." I muttered to myself quietly, shaking my head at my own thoughts. "You're not supposed to be thinking about her right now."

I'm here with Kagami for this very reason. I want to give my mind a break from worrying about what's going on with Marinette, but… that doesn't mean I don't want to find her and talk to her right now.

_I just need to know whether her and Luka are together… More than friends._

"Adrien?"

I looked up to see Kagami standing in front of me with a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered instantly and forced a smile. "You're all ready?"

She nodded as she looked down at my feet, then back up at my face, still frowning. "Have you forgotten how to tie your shoes?"

"What?" I asked as I looked down at my skates and I soon realized that one of my skates hadn't been laced yet. "Oh, no. I haven't I just-"

Though, I cut myself off when she suddenly knelt down and started to lace my skate for me.

Blushing slightly with embarrassment, I tried to protest. "Kagami, I haven't forgotten-"

This time she cut me off by saying: "It's okay, Adrien." She said then stood up again, my skates now fully laced. "I won't tell anyone that you've forgotten how to tie your shoes."

"I haven't…" I tried to protest yet again, but found it pointless as she was already heading out to the ice. Sighing a bit, I stood and followed her through the opening in the wall to the ice rink.

I moved along the side of the wall, though only because of the ice skates on the ice. My arm was on the wall, and I had just been about to push off the wall and join Kagami when I looked up at her and hesitated.

She was skating around, and it really seemed like she was enjoying herself. She was taking leaps and spinning gracefully as she glided on the ice. I wouldn't have thought much of it if I had known she was trying to impress me.

I knew all too well what that was like. As Chat Noir, I'd do things in hopes of getting Ladybug to notice me, though it never worked. She has never seen me as more than a friend, and part of me thinks she never will.

And that's when another person came to mind, though she was the last person I wanted to think about. The whole reason I came to this ice rink with Kagami was to take my mind off of her. When Marinette crossed my mind yet again, I looked down in front of me, disappointed in myself for not being able to stop thinking of her when I was supposed to be having fun with Kagami.

I looked back up at Kagami and frowned slightly. I knew she liked me a lot, but I didn't return her feelings. In a way, I suppose I was leading her on by accepting this as a _date_, even if I only saw it as friends.

I couldn't help but wish I had listened to Nino, and gone through with his suggestion. I wish I had asked Marinette to come with me instead of Kagami, because I would much rather be with her right now. And that's when a new thought crossed my mind.

_Why not go see her after I finish up with Kagami?_

Suddenly, with that new thought, I was able to find enough motivation to get myself to go out and join Kagami on the ice, in hopes of making the night move on faster.

* * *

"I can't believe you almost kissed her!" Plagg exclaimed as he doubled over with laughter yet again. "Did you see the look on her face when she realized what you were doing? She was so shocked!"

"Yes, Plagg." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow I had hid my face into. "As you've said many times already."

"Sorry kid." Plagg apologized, though he was still snickering. "But when you try to convince yourself and everyone else that she is nothing more than a friend to you, and then you go and try kissing her, it's kind of hilarious."

"This is all so confusing!" I said, my embarrassment making me more frustrated than anything else. I turned over to my back then sat up on my bed, my face still tinted with a shade of red. "Why'd I try kissing her! I've only just started spending real time with her as Chat Noir, so this could completely ruin my chances to see her outside of school!"

"You love her." Plagg answered easily, still smirking with amusement. "And you don't have to be transformed into Chat Noir to see her outside of school. Just try talking to her, maybe ask her out."

I didn't answer for a second as I thought about it. Was it really possible for me to ask her on a date? What if she rejected me? I don't even know if she likes me too much, even as a friend, since she's been avoiding me so much lately. But then again, she's been distant from Alya too, but they're still best friends, so maybe-

"You didn't deny it!" Plagg suddenly exclaimed with a dramatic gasp, and I responded by giving him a confused look, hoping he'd explain. "I said that you love Marinette, and you didn't deny it!"

"That's because…" I trailed off awkwardly as I looked down at my hands. "I do…"

"So, he finally admits it." Plagg said with a teasing tone. "When did you finally accept and realize it?"

"When my thoughts went back to Marinette, again, when I was about to start skating with Kagami." I admitted. "And when I realized I wish it had been Marinette there with me instead."

"It's about time you accept it." Plagg said, then added: "I've known for a while now. I knew there was something different from how you see Ladybug, and that you've been jealous of that guy since he's always with Marinette."

"I'm not je-" I tried to protest, but Plagg interrupted me.

"Yes, you are, and I'm tired of hearing you feel sorry for yourself." Plagg said, folding his arms as he looked at me. "Now, you need to talk to her, and make sure she knows how you feel so you don't lose her to someone else."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" I asked, thinking of the worst possible scenario. "If I tell her that I love her, but she doesn't return my feelings, things between us would get super awkward, and she might not want to be friends anymore. I don't want to lose the friendship I already have with her, Plagg!"

"Calm down, kid, geez." Plagg said, rolling his eyes with annoyance. "Where did all this self-doubt come from? You never shied away from flirting with Ladybug, and you constantly made your feeling for her known, though they are one-sided-"

"_Were_ one-sided." I corrected.

"Fine." Plagg paused dramatically as he reworded his sentence. "_Were_ one-sided, and your friendship with her was tested several times because of it. Why be scared of taking a chance with Marinette?"

I thought about what Plagg said, unable to for a response right away. He was right. I wasn't afraid to let Ladybug know my feelings for her, even though nothing happened between us. If I don't try and let Marinette know how I feel, I would lose any chance I could have at a relationship with her. Besides, I know her. She'd never be one to end a friendship just because things could get a little awkward.

I sighed heavily to myself, and I knew Plagg must have known I had decided to listen to him. I will go and make sure Marinette knows how I feel about her. I had no worries when I pursued Ladybug, so why should I hesitate now that I've changed targets?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Marinette's POV

I suppose Tikki was right when she tried telling me that I was falling for Chat Noir, and that perhaps I really was finally moving on from Adrien. That was okay, wasn't it? I mean, it's obvious he sees me as nothing more than a friend, so maybe it's going to be just fine if that's all there is.

Now, I just need to tell Luka that I won't need that song written for Adrien anymore. I've thought it over and decided to let him use the melody he helped me create as part of a new album for his band. I seriously doubt I'd be able to tell Chat Noir that I'm starting to like him with a song without him making some sort of big deal, going around saying,_ 'Ladybug wrote me a song!'_

That's the last thing I need Alya posting on the LadyBlog.

As I sat in class, these thoughts running through my head, I found myself smiling slightly at the thought of seeing Chat Noir's reaction when he learns his lady has finally fallen for his charm. It'll make him so happy, and when I fully get over Adrien, it won't hurt anyone. It's not like he likes me, so I won't be hurting him.

By holding onto the feelings I had for him, I was only hurting myself. It's about time I let go.

I was taken out of my thoughts about the two blonds in my life when I felt an elbow nudge my arm. I turned my head to see Alya smirking at me.

"What?" I questioned, my eyebrows knitting in my confusion and amusement.

"Don't you try denying the way you were looking at him." Alya smirked, eyes flicking in Adrien's direction, and I couldn't help but roll mine in response with an amused smile.

"I was not looking at Adrien." I said. "If I was, it wasn't on purpose."

Alya narrowed her eyes at me skeptically. "Is that so?"

I looked at her before letting out a small, quiet sigh. I forgot I haven't exactly told Alya about my change of feelings about him. How could I anyway? It's not like I could tell her I've started having feelings for Chat Noir instead. I could try to play it off as some celebrity crush since he's 'saved' me a few times, but she knows I'm not one to fall for someone because of that.

I'd have to admit to her that Chat's been paying me visits, which she will demand I tell her all about in full detail. That also means I'd also have to tell her about what happened a few nights ago when Chat almost…

No.

I will _NOT_ think about that. Not now.

"I knew it." Alya said, and I realized that I had in fact started blushing, but not for the reason she assumed. "You were looking at him, and now you're embarrassed that you've been caught."

"Alya, keep your voice down." I said quickly, my eyes flicking to Adrien, desperately hoping he hadn't heard any part of our conversation. "I was _not_ looking at him."

Alya still looked unconvinced, but I could tell she was going to let it go for the time being. I turned, now looking at the blond in front of me. My smile from my earlier thoughts vanished as it was replaced with a worried expression.

He couldn't have heard, could he? It would be awful if he did! He would think I like him, and even though I had the biggest crush on him, it was fading! I don't see him that way anymore. There would be unnecessary tension between us, if he thought I liked him when I really don't anymore. Knowing him, he'd feel bad and awkward for not being able to return the feelings I no longer have, but he wouldn't know I no longer have those feelings.

Ugh! This is so confusing! I hate boys… Not really, but seriously.

* * *

Adrien's POV

Even though class was just dismissed, I sat in my seat staring at the desk. It didn't just feel like my cheeks were burning, but also my ears, and I had a bad feeling that they were a nice shade of red.

Thankfully, Nino hadn't heard what the girls behind us had been talking about. It had been our own free time to catch up on assignments before we were to be given more homework for tonight, so naturally he took the opportunity to listen to his own music via his headphones.

_"Don't you try denying the way you were looking at him."_

_"I was not looking at Adrien. If I was, it wasn't on purpose."_

Was Marinette really looking at me? Why would Alya have been teasing her about it?

I remembered that when I had taken a chance and looked behind me, I had seen her blushing as she stared at Alya, lost in her own thoughts. I had quickly turned back around, my face starting to burn, especially when their short conversation had continued on.

_What was Alya teasing her about and why?_

My mind suddenly went back to the way Plagg and Nino had talked about Marinette to me. They had used the same teasing tone I just heard Alya use with Marinette. The guys used the tone with me because they know I like her, even if I haven't admitted it to Nino yet. So does that mean… Marinette likes me too?

"Um… Adrien?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as my attention went to the dark-haired girl standing near the door. Based on the quiet of the room, she and I were the only two left. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster as the one girl who had seemed too busy to want to talk to me was giving me a look of concern, mixed with slight amusement. "Even though we have a free period, that doesn't mean you need to stay in class. Unless you're a more of a nerd that I thought, wanting to stay in class and keep learning?"

To say I wasn't surprised by the way she was talking to me would be a downright lie. Marinette has always seemed overly nervous around me, afraid to talk to me, and now here she was, what, trying to tease me? It all came out of her so naturally, and the fact I'd never experienced her like this first hand, other than as Chat Noir, only made me feel more nervous.

My eyes landed on the books in her arms and an idea to give her a little teasing of my own came to mind. "Says the one holding all the books." I said. "Is it that you have a lot of homework, or they're extra credit so you can get your grades higher than they already are?"

I saw her look down at the books, smiling with amusement, then look back up at me. "Homework." She answered. "I've fallen behind with a couple subjects."

"I understand that." I commented. Life as a superhero wasn't easy, especially as a high school student. When I should be in class, half the time I'm off fighting off some akuma. Though, I'm sure she's only fallen behind because of all those errands she runs to help her parents out at the bakery.

"Anyway," Marinette's voice brought my thoughts back to reality and I noticed she was completely facing me instead of being turned towards the door. "I'm heading to the library while this free period lasts."

She paused and her smile grew ever so slightly as she gave me a questioning look. "You want to come?"

"Yes!" I blurted out quickly as I stood up, my face growing hot from embarrassment at how eager I sounded. I cleared my throat to try saying the answer again, this time less enthusiastic as I started to collect my things. "Er, yeah. Sure."

Marinette's smile wavered and her eyebrows narrowed slightly in confusion, but she dismissed it easily. "Great." She smiled, and waited for me to join her once I had all of my things.

We left the classroom together, talking about what homework we had to do. When she brought up our history assignment, to read a few sections and write down vocabulary and important terms, I realized I didn't have my book to use. We decided that she'd go and find us a table, and I'd go get the book from my locker then meet her there.

I hurried off to my locker, and it felt like my heart was beating a mile a minute. Not only was Marinette talking to me again, she wanted us to do our homework together! Too bad this stupid crush I have on her is making me act stupid.

"Doing pretty good for yourself, lover boy." A teasing voice sounded to my left. "Got yourself a study date."

I could feel embarrassment rising to my face once more. "It's not a date."

"Whatever you say." Plagg snickered. "But I don't see why you'd be acting up like this if it wasn't one."

"It's been a while since I've spent any time with Marinette." I pointed out, though it wasn't the best excuse. "And now... I like her as more than a friend. Things will be complicated."

* * *

And complicated it was.

By the time I arrived at the library, I saw that Alya and Nino were there with Marinette. I didn't mind that those two would be with us either because I'd rather not be alone with my crush yet, especially I was still trying to figure out how I should act around her.

The two girls were currently giggling while Nino had his arms crossed as he glared at them, though I noticed he couldn't help but smile at them in amusement.

"Sorry, Nino." Alya said as she laughed at his reaction, though it was obvious her apology wasn't sincere. "You know the rules. I can't tell you what Marinette asked me."

"But you looked at me before you answered!" Nino complained. "Shouldn't I have the right to know if it was about me?"

"Quit whining." Alya said before she leaned over to Marinette and whispered something into her ear. Marinette listened and giggled as Alya pulled away, grinning at her.

"Nathaniel and Nino." Marinette told Alya then looked at Nino, his exasperated expression only making her laugh more. I watched curiously as she picked up a coin from the table, flipped it, then looked at what side it landed on. "Heads."

"So, spill." Nino said with interest. "What was the question?"

"Alya asked me which boys have had a crush on me." Marinette answered, smiling at Nino teasingly.

"Alya!" Nino looked at her and, as I walked over to join them at that table, I noticed he was blushing with embarrassment. "You know that was completely temporary. Besides, she missed-"

"Adrien!" Marinette suddenly said happily, and I looked at her with surprise, not having been expecting her to announce my arrival like that. "Would you like to play with us?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered, sitting in the last of the four chairs at the small table, between Alya and Nino and across from Marinette. "What's the game?"

"Paranoia." Alya answered with a sly grin. "Have you ever played?"

I shook my head in response, resulting in quiet laughter from the other three. "This will definitely make the game more fun." Nino commented.

"Okay." Alya started, and I knew I was about to learn the rules of this game. "Say it was my turn. I would ask either you or Marinette a question since you're the ones next to me. I'll choose Marinette this time."

I exchanged a look with Nino, who was grinning at me, while Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered something in her ear. When Alya sat back in her chair again, Marinette smiled and said, "Pink."

"Good." Alya said, and I looked at her with curiosity as her attention turned to me again. "I asked her a question, and she answered it. Now she has to flip the coin. Heads she says the question I asked her, tails the question stays a secret."

We waited as Marinette flipped the coin, which landed on heads. "She asked me what the color of my room is." She said.

"Oh." I said. "That was all? Why do you make it seem like a game I'll regret deciding to play with you?"

"Because of the questions we could ask you, your answers, and whether or not you want us to know exactly why you answered how you did." Nino said. "Yeah, it sounds a little confusing at first, but you'll catch on."

"Anyway," Marinette continued, bringing my attention to her. "Since Alya was the one to ask me a question, it's now my turn, and I choose to ask a question to either Alya or Nino."

She leaned closer to Nino and whispered something in his ear, and it was something that made him grin.

"Yes, definitely yes." He answered, and I couldn't help but feel curious to what she asked him. Nino picked up the coin and flipped it, but it landed on tails, meaning only Marinette and Nino would know the question, and Alya and I would be stuck with only knowing the answer, which could have been the answer to so many different questions.

And as my curiosity grew, I started to understand the point of this game: To make the players paranoid by the desire to know what the question to the answer was. Something told me this would only get worse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Marinette's POV

"No, I don't." I insisted as I looked at Alya, crossing my arms stubbornly. "I am not changing my answer either, so stop asking."

"What did you ask her?" Adrien asked Alya, and when I looked at him I noticed how interested he seemed in knowing what the question was. It made me feel a little queasy inside, the good kind of queasy, since I also noticed he seemed to have been very interested each time I was asked a question and answered.

But maybe I'm just kidding myself and not realizing that he's been paying equal attention to Alya or Nino when I ask either a question. It would be crazy for me to try to convince myself that Adrien might just have any real interest in me, especially since I've been moving on.

"Why don't we see if the girl can share?" Alya said with a teasing grin. "Go on, Marinette."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly with amusement at Alya's persistence. The coin landed on heads and I sighed in defeat. "No, I do not have any feelings for Luka."

My eyes landed on Nino as he leaned towards me with a confused expression. "Then why have you spent so much time with him?"

"I don't have to answer that, because it's not your turn." I said, grinning teasingly as he wore a look of disappointment. "But, it will be after you answer this."

He stayed leaned towards me as I leaned closer and whispered into his ear: "Have you and Alya kissed yet?"

When I leaned away I smirked at the reaction I got from him. His blushing face alone gave me my answer before he finally said, "Yes…"

"Good to know." I smirked and leaned back in my chair, looking towards Alya. Her eye twitched as she gave me a stern look, knowing it had something to do with her, but not knowing exactly what. "Man, I love this game. Go on, Nino. Flip the coin."

Nino flipped the coin and he groaned when it landed on heads. "Yes… Alya and I have kissed…"

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed, her face turning a light shade of red. I could hear Adrien chuckling at the couple's reaction to us both learning our best friends' secret.

"Not so fun being teased about this kind of stuff, is it?" I questioned teasingly.

"Alright, I get it." Alya said, crossing her arms. "I'll try to stop teasing you about liking A-"

"Don't say his name!" I interrupted her quickly, my cheeks turning a deep shade of red as I stared at her sternly, silently warning her not to say anything else about it. "There's nothing to tease me about."

"Alright." Alya said, raising her hands up defensively. "I'll drop it."

"Good." I said, easing off of her, then looked at Nino in hopes of changing the topic. "Nino, it's your turn."

"Right." He said before leaning over to Adrien. It was only then that I realized Adrien had been staring at me with curiosity, his eyes not leaving me as I made eye contact with him.

Suddenly I felt as if I would melt into a puddle of happiness right there, lost in his emerald green eyes. He's still so perfect… And I guess that means I'm not completely over him, but who could be? He is so kind, sweet, and funny, and he has an amazing smile, and his eyes are gorgeous green.

I broke out of my trance of being lost in his eyes when he suddenly looked away from me and to Nino with a deep red blush. "No!" He said quickly, earning a few hushes from people around us in the library.

"You have to tell the truth, dude." Nino said smugly. I looked at him then back at Adrien curiously since he seemed very panicked and couldn't help but wonder what Nino asked him to get this kind of reaction from him.

Adrien hesitated and I noticed his eyes flick in my direction as he opened his mouth, even though no words came out when he looked at Nino again. My interest grew even more. I know he looked at me. I just don't know if that means he doesn't want me to hear the answer to his question, or that it might have even been about me.

But what could the question have been if he was this nervous about answering?

* * *

Adrien's POV

My mouth felt dry as I opened my mouth to try speaking again. After a couple seconds passed by, which felt like much longer at the time, I managed to get out, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Nino answered easily, and his smug smile let me know I wouldn't even need to say the answer for him to know the truth. I looked down, my face feeling hot with embarrassment as the question replayed through my mind. Finally, I gave my answer by nodding, refusing to look at any of the other three at the table, resulting in an, "I knew it!" from Nino.

_Do you have a crush on Marinette?_

Of course. I should've known he'd ask me this, knowing that I have to tell the truth when I answer any question, no matter what it is. Now I just have to hope that Marinette doesn't find out what the question is to my answer.

"Go on, Adrien." I looked up at Alya when I heard her voice. She was excited, no doubt to find out why I was so embarrassed by the question. I knew she meant to flip the coin, so I leaned forward to pick up the coin, letting out a long nervous breath as I did so.

Watching the coin in the air after I flipped it felt like I was living in slow motion. There were already a few heads in a row, so that meant I should get tails, right? Nino would be the only one to know, Alya would never know a new way to embarrass me, and most importantly, Marinette wouldn't find out that I like her.

When it landed on the table everyone leaned forward to see the side that was facing up.

_Oh no…_

I almost didn't hear the whoops of victory of Nino and Alya as I stared horrorstricken at the coin. It was only when I heard Marinette's voice that I looked away from the coin displaying heads and up at the girl sitting across from me.

"I-If you're not wanting me to hear, I'll go." I heard her say, but I didn't quite believe it.

"What?" Nino asked with shock. "No, no you're definitely staying."

Marinette looked down at the table for a moment as if she were embarrassed about even thinking of leaving, only to look up at Nino with a new determined look. "No, I'll go." She told him then stood from her chair and looked at me with concern. "If… If he doesn't feel comfortable sharing this secret of his, I'd rather not be part of the reason he's uncomfortable. I need to find a book to write a report on anyway, so I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"O-Okay…" I managed to get out and watched her walk off after she gave me a small sympathetic smile, which along with her choice and action in being kind to me only reminded me why I've started to see her as more than a friend in the first place.

"So…?" Alya questioned after a few seconds and I realized I had been still staring at Marinette as she walked away from the table. "What was the question?"

I hesitated for a moment before looking at Alya accusingly. "You cannot tell Marinette."

"Was she really the reason you freaked out earlier?" Alya asked with amusement. "Seriously, how bad was the question?"

"Nino asked me if I had a crush on her." I said quickly to get it all out.

"Oh." Alya said, but it took her a second to process it all and I knew that she had when a huge grin broke out across her face. "Oh! You like her! And you don't want her finding out!"

"No, I do not." I said, blushing more from embarrassment. "So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her."

"But-" Alya was going to protest, but cut herself off again. "Wow! This is huge! When she finds out-"

"No. No. No." I said, interrupting her as I shook my head and waved my hands with the motion. "I do not want her to find out."

"Why not?" Nino asked curiously, resulting in me sighing. I knew I'd have to get the pain of explaining myself out of the way or they'd never stop bugging me about it.

"Marinette and I are really good friends." I started. "I don't want anything to change that. Sure, us being more than friends could be nice, but if we ended up breaking up in the end, I don't think we'd be able to be as good of friends afterwards."

"That's sweet that you don't want to lose her as a friend if something goes wrong," Alya told me. "But you shouldn't let that keep you from trying to have something with Marinette. Love can be risky business, but it's worth it."

I thought for a moment before I nodded slowly. "Okay…" I said hesitantly. "But if she finds out I like her, it's going to be me to tell her. Neither of you get to tell her for me."

"Sure thing." Nino agreed, grinning at me.

Alya grinned at me as well and nodded. "I promise I won't tell unless you prove to be too scared to do it yourself."

"Wait, what?" I asked, looking at Alya with surprise. "No. I get to be the one to tell her."

"Then you better get it out." Alya told me stubbornly as she crossed her arms. "I'll give you till the end of next week. That's a week and a half."

I was quiet as I thought about the proposition. "Fine." I said finally. "Fine. You can tell Marinette, only if I haven't told her myself by the end of next Friday."

"Good." She said with a satisfied smile. "Well, Adrien, it's your turn now. Let's keep playing until Marinette comes back."

* * *

The days went by and I still couldn't find the time to admit my feelings to Marinette. I guess that's not entirely true. I had plenty of chances to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her I saw her as more than a friend.

Before I knew it I was down to the last day. Marinette and I had even been alone in the classroom together before lunch and instead of trying to talk to her, I was too nervous and hurried out of the classroom, even though I heard her calling after me.

I felt really guilty when I noticed that my lack of spending time with her around school had made her upset. She smiled less when we made eye contact, and even when we were with Alya and Nino she didn't seem too happy talking with me.

I needed to tell her how I felt soon or I would lose the chance to do it myself. Alya continuously reminded me of our agreement by grinning and smirking at me. I knew the moment school was over, Alya would pull Marinette away from everyone else and tell her.

The sound of the last bell of the school day rang and brought me out of my thoughts. Sure enough, Alya instantly was hurrying Marinette and get her out the door. Panic ran through me as I stood and quickly threw my things in my bag before I hurried out not long after them.

I weaved around others also leaving their classes and I could see Alya and Marinette ahead of me, Alya leading Marinette by the wrist to get her to walk faster. As I got closer, I could hear Marinette asking Alya why they were in a hurry and what Alya needed to tell her so badly.

I followed them out of the school and to a secluded area where no one was around and I ran over to them when I heard Alya start to talk to Marinette in an excited tone.

"Marinette." She started. "Adrien-"

"I need your help with homework." I interrupted quickly as I came to a stop next to them, still panting slightly from running. Both of the girls turned and looked at me in surprise before their expressions changed. Alya looked more than excited, but Marinette frowned slightly and looked away.

"Why didn't you just tell me he needed help when we were in class?" Marinette asked Alya before looking at me and giving me a small smile. "Yes, I'll help you."

"Great! I'll leave you two alone!" Alya grinned and quickly turned around. "Make sure to cover _everything_, alright?"

"Yeah…" Marinette responded, sounding confused but smiled anyway when she turned to me again "So… where are we going?"

"The library?" I questioned myself more than I offered the idea. "It shouldn't take long, I promise."

"Sure." Marinette smiled with a shrug and we started to make our way to the library. Already my heart was racing and I didn't know if the walk to the library would give me enough time to mentally prepare myself to get my feelings out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: I know this one is on the short side, but I got all I wanted in this chapter in, and I didn't really want to put anything else in because it'll be in chapter 20.. And it would leave you guys a cliffhanger.**

* * *

Marinette's POV

I could remember how I felt about Adrien when we were playing Paranoia with Alya and Nino. That had been about a week and a half ago. I remember us making eye contact, and enjoying the queasy feeling I had. I remember telling myself that I knew I still had feelings for him even though I was moving on.

Despite knowing how I felt about him then, I knew that as I looked at him now, those feelings had gone.

I have no idea why he was acting so weird for the last week, but it was getting rather annoying. He never stayed around me longer than he needed to, he always seemed really jumpy, and he never looked at me if we ever talked, though most of the time he completely ignored me.

I asked Alya a few days ago what had happened after I left the game to get that book, but she only grinned at me and refused to answer. I can only assume the worst happened.

I'm guessing that it somehow got out that I had a crush on Adrien. That would explain why he hasn't been comfortable around me. The poor guy probably feels bad for having to turn me down, but I didn't expect anything else really.

Maybe that's why we're sitting in the library together in awkward silence. Adrien seemed beyond nervous as he looked down at the book between us, and I had a queasy feeling, but this time it wasn't a good feeling at all. I felt bad, seeing him so worked up over whatever happened. Maybe I should just clear things up.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at him and started to explain. "Look, Adrien, I don't know what Alya or Nino may or may not have told you, but I don't understand why you've been acting so weird lately."

"I'm not acting weird." Was his only reply, and by his tone, he still seemed that he would have rather been anywhere else.

"Yes, you are." I told him. "I don't know why you won't look or talk to me, but it's not like you."

Adrien went quiet but still wouldn't look at me and I frowned at him. "Exactly my point…" I muttered as I looked back down at the table. I slouched back in my seat and crossed my arms, not knowing what to do.

I really wanted to just leave him there. It was obvious he really didn't need help with his homework, so I don't know why I was still sitting next to him, and yet I did know why. I want to know what happened to him, not just the boy I used to have a crush on, but the boy I considered to be one of my best friends.

"What did they tell you?" I asked, turning my head sideways to look at him accusingly.

Adrien turned his head and looked at me in surprise. "W-What?"

"You heard me." I said, and I know I didn't sound particularly happy with him, because I wasn't. "What did Alya and Nino tell you?"

"N-Nothing!" He replied quickly, and I could tell he was becoming more nervous, making my eyes narrow. "They told me nothing!"

"Don't lie to me, Adrien." I said, my tone becoming bitter with how frustrated I was with him. "They told you something. Something that's unsettled you, and now you never want to be around me."

"What?" He asked in surprise. "Marinette, that's not-"

"True?" I offered bitterly, cutting him off. "Right. Because you totally haven't been acting like I'm someone you want to avoid. What did they tell you?"

Adrien went quiet again and he looked defeated. I looked at him for a moment, waiting for an answer, but after some time went by, I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief, looking away from Adrien as I started to gather my things.

_Ridiculous. Why did I ever think he was so perfect?_

I put everything away in my bag except for the textbook that Adrien and I were supposed to share for his homework, and I let out an annoyed breath as I stood up, my hands at the edges of the book, ready to close it. Before I did, I looked at Adrien with an annoyed expression as he put a hand over mine closest to him to stop me.

He was giving me a desperate look, and I knew he was silently begging me not to go.

_But why? Why should I stay?_

But something tugs at my insides, causing me to give in and sit down again, though as I stared at him intensely, I could still feel my annoyance with him.

"Marinette, I…" He said, but trailed off. I could see the faintest blush on his cheeks, and I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion.

"You what?" I asked, and though I was trying to just prompt him to get out whatever he needed to say, I knew I still sounded aggravated with him.

"I…" He trailed off again and looked away from me though he didn't move his hand away.

I frowned at him when he didn't say anything else. I could tell he had something to tell me, and I wish he would just get it out. Maybe it would help him act like he used to around me.

"Adrien…" I said his name quietly, almost begging him to get whatever he had to say out. I wanted the boy who felt at ease around me back. The boy who liked being my friend.

He was quiet for a few seconds longer than I would have liked and I looked away with disappointment. I guess whatever Alya and Nino had told him when I was away really got to him. I suppose I didn't just move on from liking Adrien as more than a friend, but now I had to move on from being his friend too.

And it hurt. Really, really bad.

I sighed quietly, finally deciding to give up. I was just starting to move my hands again to close the book, but my attention was immediately brought back to Adrien when I felt his hand squeeze mine. I froze and only turned my head to look at him in shock, silently hoping he'd actually talk to me.

What I did not expect was to feel something rather close to my face and something soft against my lips. My eyes widened as I realized that something close to my face was Adrien's face, and that something soft against my lips were his own lips.

I froze with shock. I couldn't move. I couldn't even process what was happening until he pulled away from me, allowing me to see his very red face. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open slightly in my surprise, and I was positive my face was quite red as well.

"Y-Y-You…" I stammered, unable to say much else. My head was spinning as I looked at him, silently demanding an explanation. I hadn't noticed how close to me he had moved when I had been lost in my thoughts, thinking he didn't want to be around me.

"I-I know…" He said awkwardly with a very awkward smile. "I kissed you… I-I guess that's my way of saying… I-I love you…"

_What?!_

"Y-You…" I stammered again, unable to process what he said.

I felt him squeeze my hand again as he gave me a slightly more confident smile. "I love you, Marinette."

I was quiet for a few seconds as I stared at him in complete shock. I don't know how much time passed before I finally brought myself to pull my hand away from him. "I-I'm sorry…" I said quietly as I stood up and closed the book.

"What?" He asked, sounding rather puzzled and I could feel his eyes on me as I picked up the book.

I looked at him, feeling my eyes start to swell with tears. He looked shocked, hurt, and confused. It hurt so bad to see him like this, to hear those words leave his mouth after I had been wanting to hear them for so long.

_Far too long…_

"I-I don't love you, Adrien..." I said, my voice breaking as I admitted it to myself as well for the first time. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. "I-I love someone else..."

I could see by the way his eyes completely lost their glow that I had just broken his heart, and that hurt uncontrollably. "I'm sorry…" I repeated in a quiet voice before I turned and walked away, leaving him sitting there by himself.

I couldn't control my emotions as I hurried home, tears freely flowing down my cheeks. I decided to go in through the apartment door so my parents wouldn't have to see me so devastated.

When I made it to my room, I shut the trapdoor and subconsciously walked to a random wall. I turned, letting my back hit the wall and let out a shaky breath as I slowly slid to the ground.

I thought about his awkward smile… the smile he gave me after he kissed me… the smile he gave me as he told me he loved me. And suddenly the tears came back.

I thought about the way his smile faltered then completely vanished when I told him I didn't feel the same. I know I saw his own eyes tearing up just before I left him alone in the library.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees. My arms wrapped around my legs, hugging them close to me. And I let out my tears in sobs. Everything came pouring out of me. Hurt and frustration with Adrien and myself overwhelmed me.

_Why couldn't he have told me he loved me sooner..?_

_Why hadn't I held on to my feelings for him just a little longer..?_

_Why did I have to move on from loving Adrien to loving Chat Noir…?_

As I sat there curled up in a ball, questions racing through my head, there was some things I knew for sure: I was in love with Chat Noir, Adrien was only a friend to me now, and because of mine and Adrien's feelings changing, we hurt each other so badly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Woah, a second chapter in one day?! I must really feel bad for ending the last chapter how I did. Anyway, this one is a little longer too so it should make up for the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adrien's POV

Tears threatened to leave my eyes once again as I walked home. I stared down at the sidewalk as I walked slowly, my head drooping and my shoulders sagging.

_"I-I don't love you, Adrien… I-I love someone else…"_

I kicked a small stone as her voice replayed her words through my head, and the way she seemed so heartbroken to tell me. And it hurt so badly to remember what happened.

I kissed her then confessed to her that I love her, but she doesn't feel the same way. I don't even know why I kid myself into thinking that she could love me. She's so much better than I'll ever be, and it was proven true when she turned me down.

Even as my heart ached that my confession being turned down, nothing hurt more than the tears I saw running down her face as she left me. Although I know she doesn't feel the same that I do about her, I'm still in love with her and I don't really think I'll ever stop.

After I kissed her, the feelings I had for her only grew stronger in that instant. When I confessed to her, I felt as if I could do anything, and even though it only lasted for a few seconds before she told me she didn't feel the same, I knew that no matter what I'd always feel that way around her.

I knew I'd given up on Ladybug, but I don't think I can give up on Marinette. But for the time being, I'll try to focus on keeping our friendship strong until I have the chance to steal her heart. No matter long how long it takes, I'll wait for her. She's worth it.

I let out a long sigh and looked up to see that I was standing at the stairs that led down to the metro. It only took me a second before I decide that I'd take it home. I had nothing else better to do really.

I walked down the stairs and only had to stand with the rest of the crowd for a few minutes before the train arrived at the station. I stepped on when the doors opened and I walked aimlessly down the aisle, finding a place to either sit or stand. I came to a stop at no car in particular and chose to stand, gripping onto the pole.

_"Don't lie to me, Adrien. They told you something. Something that's unsettled you, and now you never want to be around me."_

I smiled softly to myself as I remembered her words to me. She had been so upset with me for being so nervous around her, and she held nothing back when confronting me about it. Her courage may have been one of the reasons I'd started seeing her as more than just a friend.

_"I don't know why you won't look or talk to me, but it's not like you."_

Although I had been rejected by her not too long ago, hearing her say those words again in my mind made my heart skip. She really did care about me, and I knew that even though I might not be more than a friend to her, I'm someone she cares enough about to try to figure out if something was wrong.

Which she did. She assumed that Alya and Nino told me something, but what was there for them to tell me? If anything, it was me who had told them something. Was there something that I didn't know about Marinette that could have unsettled me as she feared?

My smile faltered and a frown started to form across my lips. I had always seen Marinette as such an amazing girl, and I was kicking myself for not realizing I loved her sooner, but was there something she was worried about me finding out about her? If so, just how bad was it?

I sighed again and tried not to think about this possible secret of hers, or her in general. I needed to clear my mind, but I don't know how likely what would be since her rejection of me hadn't changed my feelings about her in the slightest.

When I looked around me and took in my surroundings, I noticed there were very few people in the same car as me. I was just about to allow myself to get lost in my thoughts about Marinette again when I recognized a boy sitting down in a secluded area of the car. Thinking back on it, I don't think I'd ever even talked to this boy before, and yet I knew exactly who he was.

He was looking out the window at the tunnel walls as we moved through the metro, his head resting on his hand, and a very small smile on his face. He looked rather sad, and I wondered why.

Marinette said that she loved someone else, so maybe it was Luka? But she had said Luka was nothing more than a friend to her when we were playing Paranoia, so that couldn't be true. Unless she lied while we were playing? But that didn't seem right either. Not only did it seem unlike her to lie like that, but she hadn't shown any sign of lying either.

I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Luka several times as the train moved down the tracks. When it stopped, I looked at him again and saw that he still hadn't gotten up. I looked around again and was pretty sure I had missed my stop while I was lost in my thoughts about Marinette, but I didn't mind the long trip. I took a breath before I finally walked closer to where Luka sat, taking hold of the pole nearest to the seat he was in.

"Luka… Right?" I called to him with a very faint smile. I suppose I still hadn't gotten over the fact he had spent so much time with Marinette, and prevented me from trying to get to her heart earlier.

The boy looked up at me with his blue eyes in surprise before he gave me a small smile. "Yeah…" He said with a small nod. "And you're Adrien."

"You know me?" I asked, a bit confused by him knowing my name so easily.

"Of course." He replied with a small laugh. "Everyone knows who you are."

It was at that point that I closed my eyes with a grimace, mentally face palming myself. Of course, he would know who I am! I don't know how, but sometimes I forget that I'm a teenage super model.

"But I also know about you because of how much Marinette would talk about you."

My eyes instantly widened, and I wondered if I heard him correctly. "W-What?"

Luka only gave me an amused smile for a second before he looked down, his smile fading. "Yeah…" He said quietly, but I still heard him and saw that a small, sad smile appeared. "Her eyes always… Lit up when she talked about you, and her smile was so bright…"

As I listened to what Luka was saying, I could feel my heart rate increase, but even as I took in what Luka said about Marinette, I couldn't help but notice how fondly he was talking about her. It made me feel a little queasy.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked, but it sounded more like a statement. "The way you describe her."

Luka looked at me and smiled a little more, though it was still quite sad. "Yes, I like her very much." He said, and his words instantly made me frown at him. "But she doesn't like me. It's you she wants to be with, or at least it was."

My eyes widened slightly as I stared at Luka in shock. "She doesn't feel that way about me. She just told me that she didn't."

"Let me guess." Luka said with a slight teasing smile, though I could still see he was sad. "You finally realized that she's an amazing girl, told her you love her, and she turned you down?"

I looked down, blushing slightly with embarrassment since what he guessed was very, very true. My lack of an answer caused Luka to chuckle lightly.

"I guess you missed you shot." Luka said quietly. "But… At least you had one. Marinette never is going to see me as more than a friend willing to help her write a song for the boy she loved."

I could only look at Luka with surprise as I tried to understand what he was saying to me. "Wait, she was trying to write a song? For who?"

Luka gave me a look, but was still amused. "She wanted me to help her write a song for you, Adrien."

My heart thumped inside my chest as I processed what he said.

_Marinette was spending time with Luka because she wanted to write a song for me?! As a way to tell me she loved me?! That meant that all that time I spent feeling jealous of Luka was wasted because she would have preferred being with me!_

"W-What happened…?" I asked after a while. "Why didn't she finish the song…?"

Luka shrugged in response before he spoke. "She told me about two weeks ago that she had decided to give up on you. She told me that there was someone else she was starting to like, and that she thought giving up on that song for you would help her move on."

"Two weeks ago…?" I muttered and I could feel my heart drop rapidly again. She loved me, just as much as I love her if not more, and I completely missed my shot.

I looked at Luka and saw that he was giving me a small, sad smile. I knew he was sympathizing with me, and that took me by surprise. He knew how I was feeling to some extent. He knew what it felt like to love Marinette but know that she didn't feel the same. The only difference was that I had a chance with her, and I blew it.

"Do you know who she's moved on to loving?" I asked.

Luka chuckled and smirked very slightly at me. "Why, so you can try to sabotage any relationship the guy might have with Marinette?"

"No." I said quickly. "No, of course not. I'm just curious."

Luka chuckled a little more at my quick defensive answer. "No, I don't know." He said. "I asked her since I knew it wouldn't be me, and because I don't know if she ever realized that I liked her, so she wouldn't feel awkward telling me."

"But…" I trailed off. "She wouldn't tell you?"

Luka shook his head slowly. "No, she wouldn't." He agreed. "The most she said about him was that she told me that if I knew who it was, I wouldn't understand and that I'd see it as more of a celebrity crush on her part."

"But she doesn't seem like the type to have a celebrity crush." I said, a bit confused. Luka nodded.

"My guess is this guy she likes now is someone famous, and she doesn't want to explain how she knows him." Luka said before letting out a long sigh. "And she told me not to worry about the song anymore and that I can use it in an album with my band. I guess this new guy isn't one she'd want to give a song to."

I was quiet for a moment, taking in all the information I just learned, but I didn't have long to do so when Luka broke through my thoughts. "This is my stop." He suddenly said and stood up. "I'm really sorry about Marinette, Adrien. See you around."

"Yeah…" I said with a faint smile. "Thanks for talking."

Luka only gave me a small nod before he walked out of the car and onto the platform. I hesitated a moment before I let go of the pole I had been holding onto and followed, leaving the train.

* * *

_Marinette used to love me, but I waited to long to realize that I love her too, so I lost my chance. Now she loves someone else, and all I know is that it's some celebrity guy and I'd probably never know who._

I shook my head to myself and let out a sigh as I looked at the building across from the rooftop I sat on. Silence surrounded me and it was rather peaceful, considering I had so much running through my mind. I let out a small sigh as another breeze came and blew through my hair.

As soon as I had left the metro station, I had found somewhere to transform. I was a way away from my house, so I figured I'd get back faster as my alter ego and still have some more time to think.

When I looked up at the darkening sky for another time since arriving on the rooftop, I narrowed my eyes to make out a small dark object. I still couldn't make out what it was, so I took out my baton from behind me and zoomed in on the object. Instantly my eyes widened with worry.

It was an akuma. I lowered my stick and saw that it was headed towards the building I had been looking at all this time being here. My heart pounded with fear as new panicked thoughts raced through my mind.

Without hesitation, I quickly extended my staff and sent myself in the direction of the akuma. "Cataclysm!" I called out and raised my right hand towards the black butterfly. I knew I had timed my jump right when I felt the power drain from my hand, and I saw dust blow in the breeze from where the akuma had been.

I handed on the rooftop and sighed with relief. I didn't want to even try to imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been there and noticed the akuma flying towards the bakery. For all I knew, she wasn't even in danger of getting akumatized. But I really didn't want to risk it.

I turned suddenly when I heard the trapdoor leading down to her room fly open, and my cheeks instantly heated up as I looked at her. There she was in her pajamas, staring at me with surprise. What caught me off guard the most was the red splotches on her face and the dullness of her eyes.

"Chat Noir…?" Her voice sounded hollow, like she'd been crying. "What are you doing here…?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Marinette's POV

I don't know how long I had been crying. All I knew was that Tikki gave up trying to warn me I could attract an akuma. Normally if I was ever upset but I was reminded of that, I could and would make myself happier. This time was an exception.

I knew that it was unfair of me to just leave Adrien like that in the library, but my heart couldn't take it. I do still love him, but not how I used to. I couldn't stand the look of hurt he wore when he realized I was turning him down.

I wish that I still loved just as much as I used to and as much as he seemed to love me. I hated knowing that when he kissed me I didn't really feel anything special. Even though I could've kid myself and made myself believe I was still in love with him, I knew the moment I registered the fact he'd kissed me that I had moved on.

And who had I moved on to love? None other than my pun-loving feline partner who had made it obvious he had loved me for quite some time. The only thing that I wasn't sure about when it came to him was that I was still at a loss for why he no longer flirted with me.

And dread filled me when I thought that I might have lost my chance with him because I was pining after Adrien for so long. I miss the nicknames he would call me, I miss the way he'd kiss my hand, and I miss all the times he'd try to steal a kiss from me. I wish I knew why it all stopped.

I knew I had given up on Adrien, no matter how much it hurt, but I just had this feeling I wouldn't be able to give up on Chat Noir. It was true that I had an entire future with Adrien planned out, but that was really only in the moment of fantasizing. However when I thought about Chat Noir, a detailed future together wasn't something I could just imagine, but I knew I wanted him in my life forever.

All of these thoughts had been running through my head as I cried over my own heartbreak from breaking Adrien's heart, and they still ran through my mind even when I had stopped crying. My heart still ached, and I knew I would have still been crying if I could. I was probably dehydrated.

But why was I crying so much, really? Adrien had been the one rejected, not me. I should be more worried about him experiencing much more heartbreak than I was.

The world around me suddenly seemed silent, as if everything, including my crying, had just turned off. The only sounds I heard was my occasional sniffing from the runny nose I had given myself.

I stood very slowly as my head spun, and I knew I was dehydrated. I felt weak from crying so much and from all the thoughts that ran through my head. I could only imagine what Adrien was going through, and I felt my throat tighten once again at the thought. Never would I have ever thought I would've been one to reject Adrien.

I had just gotten back up to my room with a cup of water I had filled for the third time and was taking small sips. I had already taken aspirin to help with the headache that came from being dehydrated, but I had no idea how long it would last. I had just let out a long shaky breath and put down the cup of water that was now half empty when I heard a light thud above me.

"What…?" I muttered to myself, ignoring the fact my voice sounded absolutely horrible from my crying, and made my way up to the trap door that led to my balcony. When I saw him standing there, my eyes widened in shock, but I could feel my eyes tearing up again as all the thoughts I thought earlier came crashing back on me.

* * *

Adrien's POV

She just started crying and I had no idea what to do. I was busy trying to hold back tears of my own to put up a strong front for Marinette. I know I hadn't really been crying much about her rejecting me, but really I couldn't bring myself to. I suppose part of me had expected rejection from Marinette like how I had been rejected so many times by Ladybug, but this heartbreak hurt a lot more because I found out Marinette had in fact loved me before and I was oblivious to it.

And despite me feeling my heart drop and my feeling of heartbreak returning the moment I saw her again, something in me allowed myself to push that away and make sure Marinette was okay. I was still Chat Noir after all, and I don't want Marinette to be akumatized. It's my job to make sure she isn't.

"Mariette…" I said her name quietly, trying to keep the despair out of my own voice as I took a small step towards her. "You were… You were almost akumatized."

I saw her eyes widen as she looked at me, more tears leaving her eyes, and suddenly she rushed towards me, and the next thing I knew she had her arms against my chest and cried. Under different circumstances I would have lost my mind hugging this girl, but now that she was obviously very hurt and in need of a friend, I pushed through my own pain and carefully put a hand on her head, cradling it as she cried.

"T-The akuma..?" She asked in a shaky voice as she looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that now." I answered quietly, and even though I couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes of hers I couldn't bring myself to smile. "I took care of it."

Marinette didn't say a word as she lowered her head again and turned it slightly, so the side of her head was against my chest. "I-I'm so… sorry…"

"No…" I said, trying to comfort her the best I could. "Don't be sorry." Even though I was still hurting from the rejection, I knew I needed to be the friend she needed, and to keep her from learning that I was the one rejected.

"I rejected him, Chat…" She said in a small, weak voice. "The boy I loved since the day we met… I turned him down."

I was quiet for a moment and squeezed my eyes shut as I took in a deep breath, trying harder to fight the tears I knew so badly wanted to come. I really didn't want to relive what happened, or be reminded that she had in fact only just gotten over me after all that time, but she probably needed to get it out. Besides, if it kept me from having to face her as an akuma, I'd suffer through this pain.

"It's okay, Marinette…" I told her quietly. "Just… Tell me what happened… If it helps."

Marinette slowly pulled away from our slight embrace and I saw her nod. Her pretty blue eyes were still filled with tears as she took me by the wrist and led me to the beach chairs she had and sat down. I sat down next to her and waited patiently to se what she would do.

"I-It started…" She said quietly before stopping herself and taking in a shaky breath. "It was a couple moths ago, I think… I started having feelings for this different boy.

"He just… Oh, that doesn't matter. Anyway… I thought it would be fine, moving on from Adrien, but it wasn't. I knew I still had feelings for him, but after wishing he'd see me as more than a friend and holding onto my feelings as long as I did I guess it wasn't too much of a surprise when those feelings started to fade and all I could think about was this other boy instead.

"Everything was fine, really… I was finally getting over a boy I never thought would see me as more than a friend. Alya and I started to talk about other things instead of me always wanting to talk about him, I changed the screensaver on my computer and the wallpaper on my phone, and one by one the pictures I had of him on my wall came down. It was hard, but I wasn't too upset about it. I would still have his friendship, and that was all I needed…

"And then, a little over a week ago, he started acting really weird. He started to completely ignore me unless we had to talk about something school related, or if we were with Alya and Nino. He wouldn't look at me, talk to me, nothing. And it really hurt.

"All my time of loving him, I had always imagined him as this _perfect _boy that I would never be good enough for. He sure proved me wrong when he started acting like I wasn't worth any of his time, and it made it all the easier to move on from loving him. The feelings I had for this other boy only grew."

"I was actually starting to resent Adrien because of all the time I wasted wishing he and I could be together, but suddenly out of the blue he came to me and told me he needed help with homework. This was today. I almost told him I wouldn't help him because he was the last person I wanted to be with, but I gave in because he had this desperate look in his eye.

"We went to the library in silence and more silence followed once we got there. It was awful. I didn't know why he would ask me for help on his homework which either he didn't actually have, or he refused to do. He went back to seeming to pretend I didn't exist, and it really hurt since I was sitting right next to him. I was so tired of it, so I finally confronted him about it.

"He tried to tell me that nothing was wrong and that everything was normal, but I knew he knew that it was awkward between us. I was going to just give up and leave him there, but he stopped me by… by putting his hand on mine…"

Her rant slowly died down and I knew the tears were forming again as she struggled to tell me what happened next. I knew it must really hurt her to relive this moment as well.

"I looked at him, and he just… He kissed me." She said before her hands shot up and covered her face. She stayed like that, and her quiet sniffing told me she was crying again. I don't know how long we sat there, everything quiet except for her quiet sobs, but she finally pulled her hands away and took a deep breath.

"He kissed me… Then he… He told me that he l-loves me." She paused again to collect her emotions again. "But… I had to turn him down because… I knew I didn't love him anymore."

I just sat there and listened as she spoke, staring at the ground in front of us. I knew all of this must have been hard for her to tell me just as it was for me to listen. When she said my name, it only gave me more confirmation that I really had been the boy she had loved.

"Why didn't you ever tell him how you felt?" I asked quietly after a moment of taking it all in, and it was the first time I realized I had tears running down my cheeks.

She turned and looked at me, probably surprised by my question, but I didn't look at her. "What…?"

"If you really loved this boy for so long, why didn't you tell him earlier?" I asked.

"What if he rejected me…?"

"What if he would have realized he loved you sooner?" I asked finally looking at her, not caring that my voice was shaking. "What if he would have realized how stupid he was to not know that he loved you? What if you telling him that you loved him would have opened his eyes to you?"

Marinette didn't answer me, but I could see her eyes pooling once more with tears. After a moment of silence between us, her quiet voice sounded again.

"I don't know why… But the idea of being rejected and heartbroken terrifies me…"

"A friend of mine once told me: _Love can be risky business, but it's worth it_." I said before looking away from her and up to the sky.

I heard Marinette let out a very small breath of amusement. "That sounds like something Alya would say…"

I smiled very slightly to myself, knowing it was in fact Alya who told me that. "Love is risky, Marinette." I said before I turned my head and looked at her again. "Sometimes you've got to take a chance. Yes, it could result in heartbreak, but it could also become something wonderful. I myself only know of the first, and I think it just might be my bad luck that leads me to falling for girls who don't love me back."

"Chat—"

"No." I interrupted her with a small sad smile as I saw how my words made her seem to feel sorry for me. "It's okay, really. I'll be fine. It's you I'm really worried about."

Marinette shook her head at me. "No, I'll be fine." She said then let out a shaky breath. "Now that I've gotten it all out of my system, I'll be okay. I just hope that I don't lose my friendship with Adrien because of this."

"I'm sure that's the last thing he would want." I replied, my small smile growing very slightly. I then stood up from the chair, and offered her a hand to help her stand, which she accepted.

"I think I better head home now." I told her. "I'm really glad you weren't akumatized."

"Me too…" She said in a quiet voice. "Thank you, Chat, for listening."

"Anytime."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

My heart skipped slightly as I caught the teasing tone in her voice, though I could tell she was still sad, and I couldn't help but smile at her. "I wouldn't mind that." I said, then gave her a two-fingered salute before I jumped off her balcony into the night.

Even though it hurt really bad to hear all the frustrations I caused her, I was still well aware that my feelings for this girl hadn't gone anywhere, even if I knew I had lost my chance with her.


End file.
